The Knight's Oath
by Kharjai
Summary: Link's unfortunate past has resulted in a tendency to suppress his feelings and emotions. Appointed as Zelda's personal protector, he swears off his right to speak, which only worsens his internal destruction. Eventually, he won't be able to internalize his grief, and there's only one person he can let loose to… CONTAINS BOTW SPOILERS. Takes place prior to the Great Calamity.
1. Prologue

**Author Note (Important)**

Hello readers! I want to take a moment to clarify a few things ( **scroll down for TL; DR** ):

1\. The relationship between Link and Mipha has been heavily modified in TKO. Instead of being childhood friends, the two grew up separately. Additionally, any romantic feelings Mipha has for Link will remain inert in this story. TKO wouldn't have been possible without this change.

2\. This story begins 18-19 years before The Great Calamity. Rather than a 'calm before the storm,' I have opted for a far more chaotic environment—which is somewhat mirrored by Rhoam's treatment of Zelda in the memory 'Father and Daughter'.

3\. The finale of TKO will be largely based off information learned in Link's 18 recovered memories; however, I will be extrapolating and manipulating his as well as other characters' personalities to write a far more rich, engaging story of Link's and Zelda's relationship as companions. Certain details of some memories will be altered as well.

4\. Certain quirks of Link (love of cooking/eating, for example) may be modified or omitted at my discretion. Not all his personality traits revealed in Breath of the Wild are significant to this story's goal, so I may not go into much detail regarding each one.

 **TL; DR** : Nearly every detail of TKO that appears differently in existing lore and in-game has been intentionally modified to create a more unique, engaging story.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Rolo, are you sure this is a good idea? You know the scrutiny we face if anybody ever finds out about—" Hima is silenced by the reassuring kiss of her beloved, Rolomius.

"Hima, everything will turn out alright. We'll always have each other. We must raise this child and give them love. We were meant to be." Rolo smiled fondly.

Hima was pregnant with Rolo's child and regularly had second thoughts about raising a child while being in the Royal Guard. Automatically, Rolo always reassured her that everything would work out, and it would be unfair to abandon the child.

But Hima's concerns were legitimate. For any guardsman to have a romantic relationship within the ranks was certainly asking for death—especially for a Kingsguard like Hima.

Hima squeaked. "Rolomius, I think… I think it's happening!" Rolo's sky blue orbs widened at her words. "Here it comes! Quickly, sweetheart, you need to get to the infirmary—"

"No!" she protested. "Everyone will know. We need to go far away and hide."

"You're right. Let's go to the mines. They're deserted this time of night." Rolomius supported Hima as she struggled through the vast, winding passages of the inner castle.

"We're almost there. Just a little further!" Rolo picked up Hima and walked quickly to the part of the mines where a river ran through.

Surprisingly, the child came quickly and with no problems.

"Hima, he's beautiful."

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Hima exhaustedly sat up and reached for her newborn son. "What should we name him?" she finally asked.

"Some of the oldest texts in the scribe's study speak of a mysterious hero. A boy who overcame the impossible; someone whose very existence is a paradoxical blessing. I think that fits our son perfectly, don't you?" Rolo stroked Hima's long, blonde locks comfortingly.

"Yes it does. What was this hero's name?"

"Link."

"That sounds perfect. I like that name. He'll be known as Link."

"I love you so much, Hima. I promise I will be by your side until the end. We will take care of our son, no matter the cost." Little did Rolomius know, his words would indeed hold true.

* * *

"Rolo, I'm back from Kakariko!" Hima announced as she entered the foyer of her and Rolo's shared cottage. She closed the door and looked across the room to see Rolomius cradling Link in his arms.

"Welcome back, honey. Link's simply been an angel all day. Hasn't cried once."

"He's such a blessing. Where would we be without him?"

"I wouldn't want to know. He and you are my world."

Hima sat down next Rolo, giving her beloved a loyal peck on his lips.

"How's the castle been?"

"Strangely quiet, actually. Until your convoy's return, the past few days have been rather uneventful." Rolo bounced Link up and down in his lap. Link looked up to his mother and squealed in delight. "Looks like someone's ready to say hello." Hima received her son gently in her arms. Rolo smiled at the perfect picture: a loving mother holding her son in the comfort of her home.

"So I was thinking, after the Royal Banquet tonight, I'll go to Tito's Bake Shop and get some sweet bread for us to share." Rolo offered.

"Sweet bread? You know me so well."

"Well, I figured after such a long journey you'd want something nice. The heat takes it out of you. Plus, tomorrow Link turns three. It's only fair to him that we—" Rolo was interrupted by the cottage's door swinging open quickly. Normally, the two secret lovers aren't put on guard duty until hours later, when they'd had time to hide Link in the armor closet. An armored figure stood at attention in the doorway, adorned with long, blue ribbons laced with gold, the insignia of the Kingsguard.

"Rolomius and Hima, you are to report to King Rhoam's quarters immediately—" The armored figure stopped at the sight of Link in Hima's arms and Rolo sitting oddly close to her. Clearly, they instantly knew what was going on.

Hima lowered her head in shame. The figure stood silently in the doorway. Rolo stood. "Let us deal with this situation at a different time, captain. We must not ruin the Royal Banquet."

The captain stood still for a few more moments, obviously considering the suggestion. "Fine. But this _will_ be dealt with. I do not forget anything."

Rolomius and Hima both nodded in agreement.

"Report to King Rhoam's quarters immediately. He has decided to address the people of Hyrule regarding the status of the Divine Beast excavations."

"Yes, captain." The couple saluted their captain. Returning the salute, the captain exited the cottage.

The second the door closed, Hima lowered her arm and sprang into action, hiding Link in the closet while Rolo retrieved their armor. "We need to hurry to the barracks to retrieve our weapons." Rolo's voice faltered as he silently reminded Hima that they have a job to do. The previous events could not be undone. They must move forward.

* * *

King Rhoam's address and the Royal Banquet both went off without a hitch. Today, King Rhoam had decided to throw a feast celebrating the prosperity of Hyrule. To nobody's surprise, the feast was just as uneventful as the previous year's. But as the feast neared its end and King Rhoam retreated to his quarters, the captain nodded at Rolomius. "One hour. I'll be there. You need to tell me everything." Rolo nodded nervously.

* * *

"So it's been almost five years and you have a child of three?" the captain asked.

"Yes, Sikumar." Rolo replied flatly.

"You know the punishment for a crime of this degree, don't you?"

A tear rolled aimlessly down Hima's cheek. "Public execution for us and exile for the child," she replied quietly.

"You are correct. As you know, you must first go to trial before the king. He will decide if you are guilty of your crimes. You will come to the throne room tomorrow at midday. Bring the child," Sikumar commanded apathetically.

"Yes, captain." Again, giving their captain a respectful salute as he retreated to his quarters for the night, Rolomius and Hima must ensure they are not charged with any more crimes. The captain did not return the salute.

"This is it, my love. Remember what I said all those years ago. When Link was born."

"Until the end?" Hima asked.

"Until the end." Rolomius pulled Hima close and they cried, locked together, and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

"Sir Rolomius II and Kingsguard Footman Hima, do you understand the severity of your crimes?" King Rhoam boomed.

"Yes, my lord."

Link looked up at King Rhoam, not understanding what was happening around him. He giggled as he stared at the king.

After a long pause, the king sighed heavily. "You two were the best knights in all of Hyrule. It's a shame to see such potential wasted. I suppose that since your relationship never interfered with your duties, you do not deserve to be executed. The child, however, will no longer be yours. He will go to the orphan house. Recently, we have been having extensive problems on the stretch between Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar. Nobles are traveling to and from more frequently, and I fear that with the increase in Yiga activity in the area their lives could be in danger. As punishment, you two are to escort any noble people or royalty through that stretch. If you value your son's life at all, you will continue your duties until death comes or you are dismissed from your duties. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Off with you, then. You will depart immediately."

Hima raised her head in alarm. "T-today?!"

"Is there a problem?" Rhoam raised an eyebrow.

"No, my lord."

"Good. Then leave immediately."

* * *

After several years of guard duty under the relentless desert sun, Rolomius and Hima still spent every minute thinking of Link.

As usual, Hima was worried sick about her son.

"You don't think that they'd…" Hima trailed off.

"Get…rid of him? The king isn't one to go back on his word. I'm sure our boy is okay." Rolo assured her that everything would be okay, just as he'd done for almost the past decade.

Suddenly, the sound of horses trotting in their direction could be heard. "Here we go again." Hima and Rolo trudged to the center of the road. Something was different this time, though. This convoy was significantly larger than previous ones.

A scout rode away from the convoy to confront the two knights.

"Halt. Who goes here?" Rolomius boomed.

"We carry the highest nobles of the Gerudo on route to Gerudo Town."

"The area ahead is dangerous; you will require an escort for the rest of the way." The tone of Hima's voice was unwavering, leaving no room for debate.

"Very well, thank you. Lead the way." The scout rode back to the convoy.

After traveling along the road for quite some time, the escort sensed something was off.

"It seems awfully quiet today. I don't like it." Rolo spoke quietly, making sure only Hima could hear him.

His instincts did not fail him. Like a snake attacking its prey, Yiga assassins leaped out from behind small dunes beside the road. "Go! Hurry! Get to the town, it's not much farther, we'll deal with them!" Shouted Hima. The leader of the convoy took the order seriously, picking up the pace of the convoy tenfold.

The Yiga showed no mercy. They were relentless in their attacks and left no openings in their attacks, tearing apart the two brave knights. "We can't hold them!" cried Hima. Rolomius looked back to check on her, creating a fatal blind spot. In one swift strike, Rolomius was killed. "NO!" Hima cried, sending a flurry of attacks to their ambushers.

There were simply too many assailants. In the end, the couple died in each other's arms in the hot desert sun. Their bodies weren't even discovered until the same scout from the convoy left to request an escort across the desert again.

No longer could they worry for their son. Link was on his own and he'd have to make his own choices.

Not that Link had ever met his parents in the first place, but there was no way he'd make it as an orphan in a kingdom built on honor.

Link's first test of courage would be coming sooner than one would think.


	2. An Orphan's Fate

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Upon the king's order to have Link taken from his parents, one of the nobles present for the trial left with the child and headed for the small orphanage just outside Hyrule Castle. Fortunately, it wasn't much of a walk for the noble. Link admired the golden jewelry that ordained the noble's clothing, playing with it silently as he stared at each individual piece with great interest.

"It's too bad, really, boy. You could've been the secret pride of your parents and had a very different life. I hope you fare well in Castle Town." The noble brushed Link's cheeks with a look of sympathy.

"Looks like we're here, little guy."

The orphanage was a large, rustic building of wrought iron fencing and damp wooden walls. Opening the old gate, which squeaked in protest, the noble carefully carried Link to the stained wooden door of the structure.

Before they even reached the door, a frail old woman opened the door with a pitiful smile.

Hyrule's social statuses are built primarily on honor and not wealth, meaning being an orphan tended to land you somewhere at the bottom of the invisible hierarchy of importance.

"Another addition?" the woman asked simply.

The noble nodded slowly.

Sighing exhaustedly, the old woman glanced behind her and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but we simply don't have any more space. This place is full of orphaned children…I'm afraid we're simply at our capacity."

"Astella, this child has nowhere else to go—"

"Much like the rest of these children." Astella countered.

"When will you realize that I can't mother half the kingdom, Haseem? Is there really _nowhere_ else that child in your arms could go?" Haseem looked at the ground, deciding how to answer.

"As the ambassador of Hateno, you have no leverage with the king? The child seems Hylian, after all."

Haseem held back tears. "This is the lovechild of Rolomius and Hima. Until his highness found out, this child was going to have status in Hyrule. Now, if he can't even live as an orphan, what will he be? An urchin?"

Astella considered the baron's words. All the other children at this orphanage were the product of nobles sleeping with maids and widowed wives who couldn't afford a child. Link was different. He had parents who wanted him in their life dearly, but it simply wasn't meant to be. She thought of a possible solution.

"Have you considered raising him as a soldier?" she asked quietly, stepping out of the aged building and closing the door.

"Nothing like that has happened for decades. I know the guards would be against it, and it would be up to the king to decide." Haseem was lost in thought for a moment. "It's very unlikely, but I suppose it doesn't hurt to see what our options are."

"You know, the orphanage is full and all the children are still young. There's simply no more room."

"I know that, Astella. It's just that this isn't fair to Link."

"The children in there are no different, you know."

"See, that's where we see differently. There's just something about Link. I can tell he's going to be something more. I'll go request an audience with his highness. Thank you Astella. I hope you fare well." Haseem offered a gentle smile, which Astella returned.

"Good luck, then." The old woman retreated to care for the orphans of Castle Town.

Haseem stood on the porch for a moment and sighed heavily. "I'll see what I can do for you, little guy."

* * *

"You're seriously asking if my guardsmen can babysit that bastard? Are you mad?!" King Rhoam did not take a liking to Haseem's proposition.

"Just when he is of age. In a few years. He can begin training and perhaps one day fill the gap left by—"

"DO NOT SPEAK THEIR NAMES!" Rhoam boomed.

Haseem gulped nervously.

"My apologies, your highness. I- It's just… I see something in this child. One day he may do great things. I will personally take care of him until he is old enough to lift a sword. Then, with your permission, I will test his abilities in each of the major areas. He could be of use to you, your majesty."

King Rhoam looked down again at the sleeping boy in Haseem's arms. He just couldn't see what it was that Haseem saw in the child. Nevertheless, it couldn't hurt to try. The nobleman was right: the Kingsguard just lost its lieutenant, and the ancient scholars of Sheikah technology certainly weren't getting any younger. Maybe, just this once, he should trust somebody else's judgement. Haseem was right about the location of Vah Naboris and how to assemble a deconstructed Guardian Sentry. He was by no means a fool, but Rhoam had to protect his legacy. He couldn't allow this exception only to have this, this 'Link', end up as a mere peasant. A child seldom was given blind opportunities like this, so Haseem certainly must know something that Rhoam didn't.

"Haseem, tell me the truth. What is it you see in this boy?"

"Your majesty—"

"Enough of that, Has. Just tell me."

Haseem sighed. "Rhoam, he… I don't know, I just feel something. Remember that feeling I had out in the desert, when we were trying to locate Naboris?"

"I still don't understand what this 'feeling' you speak of was nor how only you felt it. But yes, I recall you saying something about it."

"It's this sort of divine connection. I just… _know_. I'm sorry. I don't know how to describe it. I just feel _something_ and it's telling me that Link is special. Please, I beg of you. Give him a chance," Haseem pleaded.

King Rhoam stood up from his throne and paced about. To Haseem's surprise, Rhoam was considering the offer. Haseem knew that he'd be burdening himself heavily: Link was only three and he knew nothing of the boy's abilities. Plus, to live in the guard barracks as a child was unheard of. In any case, Haseem knew he was making the right choice.

"Fine." Rhoam finally said.

"W-what?!" Haseem was dumbfounded.

"Until he is six years old, the boy is under your care. Then, on his day of turning, bring him immediately to the barracks. I will be waiting on that day. You will not speak to anyone of this and you will keep the child hidden. Do you understand?"

Rhoam narrowed his eyes. "Haseem?"

"Yes, your majesty. Th-thank you!" A single tear rolled down Haseem's cheek.

"Now leave, before anyone gets suspicious." Rhoam returned to his throne, gripping the golden edges. When Haseem was out of the throne room, Rhoam released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head toward the floor. "I hope to the gods you're right, Haseem."

* * *

"Hasi, where are we going?" Link asked, riding on Haseem's back. Link recently read all the books he'd been given over the few years of living in Haseem's house, so he was quite intelligent and his voice mirrored that. Of course, he still held that squeakiness of a prepubescent boy, but he was certainly well-versed in the common language for a five-year-old.

But Link was not allowed outside of the house, unless by Haseem's discretion. From what Link had been told, his birthday was in a week.

Haseem smiled warmly at the boy.

"We're going to find your inner talent, Link. I want to see what you're good at. You can be anything you want to, baby. We just need to figure out what you're _best_ at." Link grinned widely.

* * *

In the end, Link didn't turn out to be very great at anything. He could cook; he could play the lute; but everything he did could be done so much better by other kids his age. Haseem was worried that he might not find his passion before he went to live in the barracks.

Tomorrow was his birthday…and Rhoam had sent a squire to remind him of their deal. Haseem reluctantly fell asleep, the planned events of the following day pushed away for now.

* * *

"Link, I need to tell you something." Haseem sat on the floor next to the young boy, who was currently reading Hyrule Historia Volume 2. He gently closed the book in Link's hands and lifted his chin.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked innocently.

"No, Link. Nothing is ever wrong with you, okay? Remember that. You're just you." Haseem stalled.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Link, I think it's time I told you about your parents." Link's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Haseem told Link every detail, from his parent's secret love to their punishment and why he lives with the nobleman.

A tear rolled down Link's cheek. "You mean, I am going to the barracks today?"

Haseem pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Yes, Link. I'm so sorry, but it's all for you." Link returned the hug and sobbed into Haseem's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Link. Just be you, okay buddy?" Haseem pulled Link away and gazed into his teary eyes. Link nodded.

"It's time to go, buddy."

"C-can I bring anything?"

"Do you still have that mark on your hand?"

"Y-yeah I do." Link sniffles and takes off his glove to reveal three black triangles on the back of his hand.

"That's all you will ever need. If you ever need to think, just look at that, okay? Remember me when you look at it. You won't be allowed to see me once you're in the barracks, so remember me by that mark, okay?"

Link nodded solemnly and continued inspecting the mark. "What did you call it again?"

"I used to tell you it's just a birthmark. But that's not what it really is. I will tell you its true meaning, but you have to promise me you'll keep it private."

"Why? Is it a bad thing?" Link asked.

"No! No, not at all. But nobody should know about it okay?"

"Okay."

"Link, this is serious. I need to know that you won't tell _anyone_ about it."

"You mean, n-not even…"

"No. Not even your parents."

Link gulped.

"Oh. Okay. I promise."

"That mark on your hand is a triforce. It symbolizes the three goddesses who created Hyrule: Din, Nayru, and Farore." Haseem smiled sadly. "You aren't old enough to know what it means yet. I'm sorry that you have such a burden to carry. But, Link, if anyone can do it, I believe it's you. Be strong, okay?"

Link simply stared at the ground.

"Okay, Hasi."

"Then let's go, buddy."

* * *

"You know we're not going to babysit him, right?!" Captain Sikumar whisper-shouted to King Rhoam.

The two were meeting in secret atop Hyrule Castle, deep in the night.

"Yes, Sikumar. I understand that. He's going to be a recruit. Teach him to fight. Tell me if he is any good at it while you're at it, okay?" Rhoam joked.

Sikumar sighed. "He won't receive any special attention, then. I'm going to work him when the time is right. Until then, he will polish swords and make arrows for training. He isn't even ten yet. I can't have him fighting."

Rhoam grinned. "So is that a yes?"

"I don't like the idea, and I won't defend him from the others. But I will teach him to fight and feed him. No more."

"Thank you, Sikumar. You know I don't like telling you what to do, brother. I thought it best to meet in private."

"I appreciate your consideration. When is the boy arriving?"

"Around midday or in the afternoon. I will be there, too."

"Very well. We'll be ready."

Sikumar climbed down the castle's ramparts and returned to the barracks. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

"This is it, Link. See that big building over there?" Haseem pointed to the massive stone fort that was the royal barracks. "That's where you're going. They'll be ready for you."

Link gave Haseem one more hug, then ran to the structure's portcullis, which was already open.

Link ran as fast as he could to the building. The only things he carried were the simple navy blue shorts and shirt he was wearing, his black boots and gloves, and his personal journal.

When he entered, there were numerous guards waiting in formation—the entire Royal Garrison was there to witness his entrance.

King Rhoam himself stood next to an armored figure wearing beautiful blue and gold insignia; probably the leader.

The armored figure spoke: "Ah, just in time! This is our new sword sharpener. Make sure he feels _right_ at _home_." Sikumar turned from the guards, smiling deviously at Link.

"Your bed is in that shack, boy. Get out of my sight." Link looked to where the person was pointing: a small, rickety shack with the door slanting downwards. Not wanting to cause any problems, Link did as he was told.

Inside, there were numerous dull and rusty blades, a small bed, and a grindstone in the corner.

Link's work was certainly cut out for him.


	3. Knight Training

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

The past eight years of Link's life were about as terrible as one could imagine. Link worked hard every single day sharpening swords and fletching arrows. In fact, he'd become so efficient that the other two he used to share the job with were relieved of their duties. Link could sharpen a dozen swords and fletch a hundred arrows in a day—nearly twice the capacity of the two laborers he succeeded.

But the effort Link put into his job went unnoticed by nearly everyone. He was still the lightly-muscled Hylian boy without a dime to his name. None except the captain even thanked him for repairing the training equipment. In fact, it was a normal occurrence for guardsmen to harass and threaten Link.

Knowing it'd only get worse if he tried to stand up for himself, Link usually just ignored it the best he could.

But one day, Link would need to defend himself. He's almost the right age to start his training as a guardsman… but he can't help wondering what it's like to wield a sword or a bow.

Link steps up his work, doing his job better than ever before. He sharpens and polishes every sword with its scabbard daily, and teaches himself how to string a bow. For the next week, every piece of training equipment is spotless and like new.

Unbeknownst to the guards, it was Link that did all of it.

"Looks like we finally have new stuff. Took long enough," a guard had muttered.

One morning, satisfied with his work, Link sits in the shadows and watches each wave of guards train in a perfectly-orchestrated ceremony of handing off swords, bows, and exchanging spar partners.

Link felt something hit his side _hard_ ; not being able to help but think a rib had broken. He doubled over in pain, eyes squinting shut.

He wasn't supposed to say anything, by order of the captain, but he involuntarily grunted at the impact.

Craning his head behind him, he saw an armored figure gazing down at him.

A scruffy male voice spoke, "Just what do you think you're doing out here, runt? Go back to the hole you crawled out of. If it was my say, you'd lick our boots clean. Maybe it would put you in your place."

Not chancing another attack, Link ran as fast as he could to the small training shack where his frugal meals were served and his lowly bed resided. He slammed the door shut and sank to the floor, caressing his tender side. Link curled his head into his lap, allowing a few tears to escape.

This was exactly the type of situation he'd tried to avoid for years. He didn't want to hold any resentment for anyone, but now Link didn't have a choice. He wouldn't seek revenge, but he won't be stepped all over ever again.

Link whispered somberly to himself, "Never again. I'll find a way."

"Find a way to do what?" a familiar voice asked from across the room.

Link's eyes shot open and he snapped his head up to where the voice originated from: Sikumar sat casually on his bed.

"Don't panic, it's okay. What happened?"

Link simply looked wide-eyed at Sikumar.

The captain realized what the problem was. "Link, it's okay to talk. Don't be afraid."

Link let out a shaky breath. He hadn't been allowed to speak to anyone in over three years. Since then, his voice had grown slightly deeper but was still smooth as butter.

"It's nothing, captain. My mistake. I'll get back to work." Link forced a smile and struggled to stand up, his side still an intense throbbing pain.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder and directed Link to the bed.

"Sit down." Sikumar said simply.

Link didn't protest; he pulled his pillow up to his side at sat comfortably on the bed.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Link gulped. "N-no, sir."

"Link, talk to me. You know why. I certainly noticed all the guardsmen giddy at the 'new equipment.'"

"Oh, there are new swords? That's good. More training," Link forced another smile.

Sikumar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you avoiding taking credit? The sentries saw you last night working your butt off. I know you did it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about my actions." Link studied the floor.

"What? What do you mean—OH, Link that's not what I mean!"

The captain thought carefully for a few moments about what to say next.

"I wanted to thank you for your dedication and effort. It goes unnoticed, which isn't right. In fact, I was going to invite you to watch the knighting ceremony tonight. Guards are being promoted. It's quite theatrical, if you'd like to witness it."

Link was stunned. Never had he been recognized for anything other than the captain thanking him the first time he sharpened the training swords years ago.

"I'd… love to come with! I won't be a burden?"

"Certainly not! I'll arrange for you to be escorted there; a token of my gratitude." Sikumar smiled.

Link was overjoyed. He could barely notice the throbbing in his side.

"But there's one more thing, boy. What's wrong with your side?" Link's smile faded.

"I uh… it's nothing. Just tripped and hit a rock. Heh."

"You're not one to trip, Link," the captain deadpanned.

"It was nothing. See?" Link set the pillow down, internally wincing at the return of the pain.

"Let me see."

The boy's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"Let me see. I want to make sure it really is nothing."

"Okay…" Link slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing his light Hylian skin and lithe abdomen. He carefully rotated his body to expose his side.

"Link, that doesn't look like 'nothing' to me."

Sikumar was right: a deep, red gash had sliced open his side. It wasn't bleeding, but it was still fresh.

"You'll heal, but I want to know what caused this."

Link's tears threatened to fall yet again.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have been out there."

Sikumar's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was watching the guards train. I know I shouldn't, but I just wanted to see them happy with all the clean training equipment. I shouldn't have been out there."

"Link."

Sikumar turned the boy back towards him, who refused to meet his gaze.

" _Link_ ," he said once more through gritted teeth.

" _Who?_ "

Link's lips moved, but words didn't come.

"Who did this? It doesn't matter if you tell me. I'll find out anyway." The captain's gentle tone had faded. He was angry. _Very_ angry.

Link turned away again.

"I-I don't know who it was. But it—"

" _No. Buts._ This isn't fair to you. How long has this been happening, Link? Tell me the truth."

A tear rolled down the boy's face, who closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Th-this was the first time. They usually don't hit me, I've been able to ignore it before—"

" _What?_ " Sikumar whispered, his voice dripping with venom.

"Link, I have one question for you, then I'll leave you in peace. You must answer it directly."

Link nodded.

"How long?"

"My second week."

Sikumar nodded, rising from the simple chair and walking toward the door. A fly on the wall couldn't see it, but the captain was seething with rage.

"Take care, Link."

As the door closed and the sunlight faded, Link sighed and slumped back onto his bed.

* * *

"Guards! Fall in!"

Sikumar's booming voice could be heard clearly over the cacophony of swords clanging, arrows impacting, and guards grunting as they sparred.

Dropping what they were doing, the guardsmen formed their ranks quickly.

"As you all know, the tenants of honor are not to be reckoned with. They are upheld very seriously in this kingdom, and moreover are _protected_ by the guards. What are these defining pillars, men?"

Chanting in unity, the guards replied:

"Justice!"

"Discipline!"

"Courage!"

"Respect!"

Sikumar turned to face the guards. "Precisely. Each of you took an oath to exhibit these tenants and protect them the day you swore to protect this kingdom. Knowing that, I shall remind you that they are more than rules, so this is not the time to falter on your duty. If anyone here feels they are incapable of doing so, leave immediately."

The captain stared sternly—coldly—at each member for an agonizing amount of time.

"Very well. Then you should know that punishments for violating our way of life will result in far greater punishment."

Again, another awkward silence.

"We will train again tomorrow. Meals will be served shortly. Dismissed."

Sikumar set a zero-tolerance standard. Link's injury and emotional pain was evidence that at least someone wasn't staying true to their oath. But for it to happen for _that_ long perplexed him. Very few stayed in the training grounds that long other than the instructors and the Field Master. Sikumar's heart sank as he thought about who could be so bold as to allow such behavior under his command.

* * *

Link hated himself for allowing Sikumar to see him at his weakest. He vowed to himself that he'd be strong, both physically and mentally. Over the next two weeks, he hid a sword under his blankets and taught himself how to wield it at night. It was true: Link had barely any muscle, so it was hard for him to learn alone. Fortunately, the basics weren't too complicated: hold here, swing like this. Link was happy that he was starting to understand how to fight with a sword.

The following months were rather uneventful; Sikumar's warning must have had some effect. Link was not _happy_ , per se, but he was nowhere close to being miserable.

By this time, Link had built up some lithe muscle, which complemented his small frame perfectly. His nightly efforts went unnoticed, of course, because nobody paid any attention to him anyway.

On a cool autumn night, Link performed his normal routine: ensure every sword is accounted for, every quiver stocked, and every dummy re-sewn. Then, satisfied, he grabbed his favorite sword and began practicing. He skillfully (but not expertly, by any means) slashed, jabbed, and parried one of the old dummies. It would be too obvious to use the dummies on the field, so he kept an old one just together enough to lightly practice on.

Link was smiling. He didn't hate his job, but he genuinely enjoyed honing his swordsmanship. In fact, he'd sewn a special pair of gloves that allowed him to hold a sword with ease. His craftsman gloves were mostly to protect him from the sword's sharp edge; they didn't offer much freedom of movement.

* * *

King Rhoam stood up in his place at the head of the table. The annual Royal Banquet was just ending, and he wanted to address his guests one last time.

"Thank you all for joining us. It is a pleasure to have such a grand feast with the noblest of this marvelous kingdom. Please, do join us again next year!"

The room erupted in thunderous applause as Rhoam stepped away from the table and was escorted to his quarters.

As he opened his door, Rhoam turned to face his escort. "Thank you, you are all dismissed." The guards turned and began to walk away…

"Captain, may I have a word?"

Sikumar turned back towards the king.

"In private?"

As the captain entered the room, Rhoam closed the door behind him.

"Sikumar, something's been bothering me."

"What is it?" the captain asked, lifting off his helmet.

"How has the boy been?"

"The… boy?"

"Link."

"I haven't spoken to him in months—"

"Please check on him sometime soon, will you? He's almost of age to join the guards, and I fear with my daughter's inability to harness her divine power, we will need as many soldiers as we can afford if… you know…"

"I understand, Rhoam. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sikumar. Now, go get some rest. It's been a long night."

Sikumar left the king's quarters and traversed the miles of staircase and corridor that plagued Hyrule Castle. But instead of proceeding to the royal barracks, the captain thought it was a good time to check on the training ground's repair boy. Sikumar hoped he could catch Link before he nodded off for the night. Training had ended a few hours ago, so he'd probably still be finishing up.

As he neared the training grounds, he heard a sword tearing fabric and light, restrained grunts. Clearly, whoever was using the training grounds was trying to be covert about it. The captain slowed his movements and quieted his footsteps. He had to find out who was sabotaging Link's hard work… but then he froze. Sikumar certainly wasn't expecting to see _Link_ training this far into the night. He wasn't angry, only puzzled. Why would Link hide his training? Was he still being harassed? Whatever the reason was, it didn't compare to how Link handled a sword.

He'd never received a lick of training, yet he wielded the blade better than most of the veteran trainees.

The captain didn't want to disturb the boy, so he turned around and left just as quietly as he'd came.

"So many secrets for a boy who lives among spiders…" Sikumar mumbled to himself.

* * *

It became a strange habit for Sikumar to watch Link practice every now and then. He was impressed by how Link dedicated himself to improving his swordsmanship and still managed to maintain the training grounds in tip-top shape. He wanted so badly to ask Link what motivates him, but he thought it best to just let the little flower flourish.

* * *

Much later that year, Link turned fifteen. Sikumar missed his birthday by a week, which he felt terrible for. Link never received anything, much less on one of the few days important to him. Because he knew the boy practiced at night, he wanted to leave him a _good_ blade to practice with. One that he may use one day in combat. So, he marched down to the training grounds, clad in royal armor with insignia of the highest-ranking commanding officer in the garrison. Sikumar himself gave off an aura that demanded respect and forced you to submit to his command, so the golden crests that hung from his pauldrons only added to the intimidation. The captain also wanted to check on the progress of the guard recruits, so he opted to observe for a short while from the high balcony looking over the grounds. Everything appeared normal, and the recruits had indeed improved.

But something caught his eye: there were two fully-armored figures surrounding something in the middle of the main field—no, some _one_. Sikumar's face paled when he saw one of the figures kick the person. The captain was hoping to Hylia he didn't see what he thought he did.

He drew his personal blade and raced through the corridors and down stairs to reach the training grounds. Just as he feared, it was indeed Link between the two. He didn't appear to be hurt too bad physically, but the way he was shaking was unmistakable evidence of emotional damage.

Sikumar's blood boiled. Not only did two of his subordinates have the nerve to go directly against one of his orders, but it was _who_ did it that struck a nerve: the field masters. Both field masters were present because it was graduation day for the recruits, and apparently, both had been abusing Link ever since he arrived in addition to condoning similar behavior among their students. Captain Sikumar was a man of rationality and logic. Seeing Link on the ground at the mercy of two abusers of power completely turned the tables. This was a side one did not see from the captain outside of the _battlefield_. Screaming a war cry, he charged at full-speed with his sword drawn toward the boy's assailants. Far too late to react, they both turned towards a raging Sikumar with sly grins—which were soon wiped off by the terror that replaced them. The captain did not go for the kill, that's too easy of a punishment. Instead, he moved his sword at the speed of lightning and relieved each field master of a hand. Jumping over Link, he spun around in midair and used both of his legs to push off the stunned men, who hit the ground with an audible _thump_ , followed by screams of horror as the captain completed a flip and landed gracefully. He drew the other sword—which he'd brought for Link, and held the points to their throats. At this point every recruit in the field was backed away at the greatest possible distance, with expressions that suggested terror, surprise, or both.

Hearing the unique war cry of the guard captain was damn near bloodcurdling. Clearly, the other royal guards had heard it, evidenced by how they rushed onto the field only seconds later in a phalanx formation, holding spears forward in perfect harmony. Three guards took each attacker in delta formation, spears pressed against their throat.

Sikumar's voice boomed, "Masters Henori and Gonerf, you have violated my _direct order_ to uphold the pillars of honor this kingdom prides set forth by the tales of old and King Rhoam himself. By the power vested in me by His Majesty, you are both permanently relieved of your duties as Field Masters, and shall spend time in the castle dungeon until the day you die. Guards, see to it that their wounds are tended to." The guards automatically followed the captain's exact orders, carrying the newly-dubbed prisoners to the infirmary.

"Let this be a reminder to _all_ of you that there will be no mercy to those who fail to follow their superior's orders. Those who violate the tenants of honor and serve His Majesty as a guard will answer to me _personally_." Sikumar's words dripped with a palpable rancor that offered absolutely no room for argument.

"Is that understood?"

The various recruits hugging the safety of the walls suddenly snapped back to life.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Then return to your training. I will see to it that new Field Masters are instated."

Without another second, the field appeared to return to normal operations.

Now, there was only one more thing to do…

 _Link_.

He sat upright, but had buried his head into his knees. "Link, let's go somewhere private."

The boy didn't move. Sikumar didn't say another word and simply picked him up gently until he was on his feet. He led Link to the small shack on the other side of the field, closing the door and removing his helmet.

"I know you won't want to talk about," Sikumar began.

"but I'm glad I was here to stop it."

Link's eyes were glassy and gazed at something far away.

"It's not my business to know what your story is, Link, but I wanted to give you something. I… how do I put this… I've noticed you train at night."

Link's head snapped up. "Oh, no…"

"Link! Please, don't cry. You're okay now. I'm not mad," Sikumar breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.

"I'm impressed. Truly, for somebody who hasn't had a minute of instruction, you're a skilled fighter. Which is why I want to give you this," the captain undid the knot attaching a simple leather sheath to his armor, handing it to Link.

Link inspected the object carefully, studying the impeccable craftsmanship of the leather.

"What is this?" He asked simply.

"Take it out," the captain replied softly.

He gripped a laced handle sticking out of the simple sheath and slowly tugged. A brand-new, chrome-bladed broadsword effortlessly glided out of the leather sheath. Link was in awe when he looked closely at the razor-sharp edge and the emblazoned insignia of the royal guard at the hilt of the blade.

"I've instructed Blademaster Shenya to give you a new sword should this one ever get worn down. Link, I want you to handle a real blade. Enough of the training swords. It's time you hone your skills. Oh, and I'd like to give you a few pointers one of these nights if you're alright with that." The captain beamed.

Link's smile of glee faded. "Why?" he asked. Carefully sheathing the blade, he met Sikumar's gaze. "Why me?"

"Because you're special, Link. You always have been."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

Sikumar chuckled, and the smile returned to Link's bright face. A smile looked good on him. "I assure you, it is. So, what do you say?"

"I'd love to learn how to wield it properly, if it's not too much of a burden for you."

"Not at all! I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"Thank you, sir—"

"Link. Call me Sikumar."

"Okay… then, thanks… Sikumar."

The captain stayed true to his word and faithfully gave Link new techniques to practice every week, which the boy honed until perfection. Still, he appeared thin and supple, but Sikumar had told him something that had strengthened him more than anything else: "Let their doubts be their weakness. You're small, Link, but you can use that to your advantage. Sneak around the enemy's attacks and use their surprise as an opportunity to gain the upper hand. But above all, Link, you need to show courage. It's never forgotten, but you have spent all these years being afraid. I want to see you be confident. Be a leader; you're almost as old as these recruits. Help them out, they'll respect you."

Link took Sikumar's words to heart and was surprised to realize the captain was right. Link was actually _happy_. It was an alien feeling, but he welcomed it.

* * *

The night before his birthday, Link was doing his routine training when Sikumar walked in. Link had been maintaining his commitment to swordsmanship and loving every second of it. He didn't notice Sikumar until he was tapped on the shoulder—which caused him to jump and spin around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Link. Wait… why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"It's restrictive. Too small."

"Why didn't you say something?"

Link was heaving from exertion.

"Anyway, this is perfect timing, then. I brought you something…" Sikumar reached into his shoulder pack, fumbling with some loosely-wrapped objects.

"Did you really get me something for my birthday?" Link's face lit up, but then, just as quickly, faded to nothing. "I mean, not that you have to—"

"Link," Sikumar gave him a look that said ' _stop talking_.'

"Here."

Link took the objects gratefully, unwrapping all of them: new undergarments, boots, trousers, a tan shirt, and a leather belt.

"What…" Link couldn't figure out what this meant.

"Sorry if the fitting is off. I had to guess. But I'd like to invite you to the Royal Banquet coming up in a few days. It'll give you time to wash up and groom." The captain smiled.

"King Rhoam himself told me to extend the invitation."

Link's eyebrows furrowed.

"The king…? Why?"

"You remember Haseem?"

Link's eyes widened.

"Yeah…"

"Well… he passed away last month and you were technically his only surviving family. So you'll fill his spot. Is that okay?"

Link's heart shattered upon hearing this news. Haseem had selflessly raised Link and gave him any book Hyrule could possibly have. To hear of his death was truly a bit hurtful, but the past can't be changed.

"I'd be honored to." Link smiled widely.

"There's that smile I remember," Sikumar chuckled.

"See you there!"

* * *

The banquet was more exquisite than Link could have ever imagined. Infinite meats, from poultry to steak, and a huge selection of berries. Link was in food heaven.

After the superb dinner, Link was ready to head back to his bed for the night.

But as he left the grand hall, he realized that he had no idea how to get back. Getting to the central castle was simple enough, but the rest of Hyrule Castle was a labyrinth.

Link just decided to go in one direction and go with what he felt was right.

After aimlessly wandering for almost ten minutes, he was officially lost.

Sighing, Link, tried to retrace his steps:

 _No, I didn't come from this way._

 _This way either._

 _Who the heck designed this place?!_

Link came upon a vast courtyard adorned with numerous statues of stone knights.

In the center was a huge platform with a single object in the center, glowing a brilliant blue.

 _Wait, GLOWING?!_

Link had to get a closer look.

As he walked closer to the object, its features became clearer. It was a sword with a marvelous hilt and every part of it was flawless. The one part that perplexed Link was the mark at its hilt. Taking off his gloves, he inspected the back of his left hand. The mark was identical to the one on the sword. Link had an unnatural urge to just pull the darn thing out of the ground. So, he did. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he gave every bit of strength he had to an upward force. He felt the blade slide once… twice… then, BAM!

Link's head hurt and he opened his eyes to see that he was on the ground. Somebody had… tackled him? His hand was outstretched, right over the figure's face. Before he could pull it back, the person grabbed his hand and held it firmly there.

"By Hylia, you… you're…" it was Sikumar's unmistakable voice. He released his grip on Link's hand, who retracted the it slowly. Both stood up and brushed themselves off.

Sikumar turned to him, a tear rolling down his cheek. Choking back any more, the captain spoke to Link: "It's… you. All this time. I can't believe it."

Link's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm, what exactly?"

"I can't explain it. Hurry, follow me. We need to get to Kakariko Village as soon as possible. I… it's _you_ , Link."

"Is it… bad?"

"NO! No, quite the opposite. Come, we must leave immediately!" Sikumar was almost _giddy_ with excitement.

It wasn't until the captain was already running that Link followed, almost forgetting to put his gloves back on.

And on that note, Link thought to himself:

 _What the heck is with this birthmark?!_


	4. The Mark

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Link had to sprint to catch up to the captain's hurried pace.

Breathing heavily, he finally slowed down as he neared the excited man.

"So, where are we going, exactly?" The boy asked between shortened breaths.

Sikumar simply turned and grinned. As the two came upon Hyrule Castle's main gate, the captain turned to Link and eventually came to a stop.

"Link, you've ridden a mount before, haven't you?"

Link studied the floor, embarrassed.

"Uh… no."

"But you've seen how to before, right?"

"I… I've only read about horses in books. I've never seen one before."

Sikumar's eyes softened.

"That's fine, Link. There's never been a better time for you to learn."

The boy looked beyond the gates at the sprawling city that he'd once lived in as a child.

"Okay."

"Link, this might not be fair of me to ask, but I have to." Link's heart sank. Did he have to wear a veil or dress as a slave? He decided halfheartedly it wouldn't be so bad if he had to: as a slave, he'd be dismissed and others would avoid looking at him; and with a veil he'd be completely hidden.

Sikumar dropped the volume of his voice to a level that suggested only Link should be listening, "If I'm correct, the mark on your hand suggests that you have a divine destiny to fulfill. You need to be courageous, Link. You've lived in fear for your entire life and I understand you can't disconnect your heart from your head… your emotions are part of you. But… you must be willing to forget them at least while you're around others. Link, I see you as a leader in the future. People will look up to you, and they'll need to lean on you for support."

Link didn't know how to respond, opting to sheepishly hide his left hand from the captain's sight.

"You will be sought after and treated unfairly. You've already experienced that firsthand, but it will only get worse. Link, I'm not trying to scare you… I'm trying to prepare you. It's no coincidence that you're right here, right now. You are going to be a hero. Can I count on you to be courageous?"

The young Hylian had been considering Sikumar's words very carefully. "What does this mark have to do with anything?"

Link removed his glove and exposed the obsidian black triforce and brought it to his face, his scrutinizing gaze seemingly trying to peel it off his skin.

The captain gently grabbed his arm and looked at the mark.

"It's not really my place to say. That's why you need to go to Kakariko Village and talk to Impa."

Link slid his glove back on.

"Why do you say that like you're not coming?"

"Because I'm not," he whispered.

Link's heart sank.

"Remember what I just said. Link, if you let your fears show, people won't be able to rely on you."

Link started to shake, indicative of panic taking control of his decisions.

"Calm down. Here, sit down," Sikumar soothed, gently taking all his weight in his arms and lowering him to the street.

Link started taking deep, shaky breaths and closed his eyes.

"It's okay. Link, I'm serious about what I said—"

"I know you are. But I don't want to be confused anymore. I need to know everything. No more secrets. Please."

Sikumar sighed, accepting defeat. He joined Link on the cold cobblestone street below.

"You've read of the heroes of old, Link?"

"You mean in the legends?"

Sikumar chuckled.

"Yes, but they're more than mere legends, my boy. You see, each of these heroes bore the same divine gift of courage and are each a reincarnation of the same soul. Their presence in history marks the beginning of an ancient evil's return. This evil is known as Ganon, and he threatens to consume the known world as he regains strength after being defeated by this divine hero."

"But isn't that just what the story says?" Link questioned.

"Well, not entirely. Ancient texts seem to leave out the part where the hero is identified. You see, these heroes do not suddenly surface as a strong person, already determined to destroy the evil that threatens their world. They have a past, but for some reason that is unimportant to include. It's beyond me, really, I'm no scholar. But what I'm trying to say is… well, you're next."

"Uh… I don't…"

"Link. That mark. Look at it."

He removed his glove yet again, inspecting the same black triangles that have resided there since he left Haseem's care on his own will. In fact, Link still clearly remembers the day he ran full-speed to what could likely be his doom.

But Link wasn't dead—not even close. Ever since he began sharpening swords, Link has grown stronger. He couldn't tell you why, but it wasn't until this moment that the Hylian realized his courage has started to outweigh his fears. He liked knowing what he was getting in to, but trusting Sikumar was probably the right thing to do.

"Haseem told me what it means. The three goddesses." Link stated.

"Yes, but that's not the entirety."

Link looked at Sikumar.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the three forces are each imbued into an entity. Ganon's malevolence and age takes the cake for the triforce of power, and the other two forces are represented by two others. In the stories, the hero always had to fight against uneven odds and always do what's right. The hero is the embodiment of courage."

"So… what happens with wisdom?"

"The final triforce is typically held by the princess of the kingdom, at least per the ancient tales. Truly, I can't say for sure. But, Link, _you_ hold the triforce of courage; the power of Farore. You are the hero. That's why your name is _Link_. Either a happy accident or a deliberate act of the goddess, that's your name."

"So I'm nothing more than a disposable sack of flesh?"

"No, no, Link! Not at all! You're still you, but you hold an ancient power that will be used to fight Ganon. That's why you need to talk to Impa. She is a member of the Sheikah clan, the people who built the divine beasts and guardians ten thousand years ago. Impa can help you harness the power and train you."

Link gently ran his fingers across his arm, lost in thought.

"When do I leave?"

"Well, it seems you're already starting to harness Farore's power. As for your question, if you're ready now, I will take you to the stables."

Link looked up, showing no emotion. Sikumar feared that he'd see that look a bit too often on the boy's face.

If only he knew…

* * *

Link took to riding like a natural. In a strange way, he was connected to his mount, which allowed him to understand how to command it and soothe it.

Kakariko Village took mere hours to arrive at. Its atmosphere was starkly different to that of the castle: the architecture and décor looked older and the people seemed much happier. Link would have to get used to that.

He scanned the area, looking for a prominent building where he assumed the leader would be. Spotting a tall, stilted building with stairs leading up to it, Link assumed he found what he was looking for.

In all truth, the boy was petrified. Every sound he heard was new and alien to him. He nearly flinched at somebody offering him a small sweet, trying to say 'thank you' as normally as possible. He was extremely far away from the only place he'd ever called home and was still internally confused about his purpose. But, like Sikumar said, he needs to push the bad thoughts away. If he's been gifted this divine force of courage, he should do everything he can to use it. Though this world has given Link nothing but pain, abuse, and torment, he's somehow maintained a positive outlook. Some nights, he'd whisper to himself before he fell asleep, " _Tomorrow's a new day. Things will be different. The world doesn't revolve around you, Link._ " Link's hardships did nothing to slow him down, however. He wanted nothing but to help people. He would ignore his emotions until it wasn't necessary. Unbeknownst to him, however, that's not how emotions work. Link would need to use his feelings to his advantage, not ignore them.

It would only be a matter of time before he finally cracked under the pressure.

* * *

Link's discussion with Impa was precisely what he'd expected it to be. She told him to train his mind alongside his body and increase his willpower.

He remembered her instructions the most:

"Boy, wait at least until you are sixteen. Then, if you feel ready, your courage will naturally give you the strength to retrieve the Master Sword. It's your other half, so the sooner you can wield it the better. It really is a wonder you pulled it out so far without its power consuming you."

Impa's words did next to nothing to calm his nerves, but at least he finally understood his obligations.

In addition to explaining his role in the fight against Ganon, Impa also offered Link two blue-green earrings, which symbolized adulthood in the Sheikah culture. He gratefully accepted, but wasn't aware of the pain which accompanied the ceremony of piercing until the sharp blade had already sliced through his earlobe.

Link set out to return home. He'd do as Impa instructed and train—which wasn't anything new for him. He liked training and bettering himself, even if he didn't have the body to show for it. Nevertheless, Link was satisfied with his appearance: long, flowing blonde hair; his newly-acquired aquamarine ear piercings; soft facial features; sky blue eyes; light Hylian skin tone; and loosely-defined, lithe body muscles. By social standards, he did not fit the common criteria for a hero: angular jaw, burly shoulders, and large physique. Frankly, Link was quite the opposite. But the same words kept repeating in his head: _You're small, Link, but you can use that to your advantage_. Sikumar had never once referred to him as obscene, ugly, or that his appearance was a bad thing. With that in mind, he assumed that he wouldn't be able to impress anyone with his stature, but his abilities would surely do the trick.

Link would be a hero, whether he believed it or not.


	5. Hidden Efforts

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

"Sikumar, I just don't know what I'm going to do. Zelda refuses to spend every minute working toward harnessing her divine blessing, opting to watch others work hard instead. This is quite a pressing matter as well, considering Ganon's return is imminent. Will we be lost to the ages because of her failure?"

Rhoam whirled around to face the guard captain, indicating his question was in fact _not_ rhetorical.

Sikumar considered his words very carefully. "Your majesty, I do believe she is _trying_. Zelda devotes herself to divinity and spirituality; however, her patience is running out. I think pushing her too hard could delay the training. If I may, sir…"

"Go on."

"You aren't getting any younger. Perhaps you should consider carefully who is appointed as her companion. Zelda's coronation can't be that far off, I'm sorry to say. We're running out of time."

Hyrule Castle has been home to the royal family for centuries. In each succession of the throne, the new monarch is accompanied by the best warrior in the kingdom. King Rhoam's comrade was Aerius Sikumar, known for lightning-fast swipes of a sword and moving at an incredible speed. There was no match for his skill, which is why Rhoam's mother, Queen Irio, appointed Sikumar as his protector before he inherited the throne. The king now would have to bear the same responsibility for his daughter Zelda. The princess was still quite young to be a ruler, and she didn't much care for diplomacy or traveling. Rhoam feared that her ineptitude could result in the fall of the ancient kingdom, so he needed more a strong warrior. He needed somebody who could advise Zelda in politics while still staying true to the Knight's Oath—somebody intelligent and strong-willed.

"Frankly, I agree with you. Unfortunately, Hyrule has seen better classes of guards, don't you think? Nobody's over-the-top anymore, only above average at best. Zelda's protector must wait for now, unless you can think of anyone capable…" Rhoam trailed off.

"Your highness, it may be rather unorthodox, but what of those outside the guard—someone equally devoted and intelligent, yet not in the royal ranks?"

Hyrule's king considered the proposition for a moment.

"That doesn't sound very safe, Sikumar. What if they turn out to be a Yiga spy, here to dig up as many secrets as possible? Or what of their mannerisms and how they behave around the royal family and the nobles? I can't simply entrust some peasant with the fate of the kingdom, you know."

Sikumar relaxed his stance and approached Rhoam slowly.

"The one I had in mind is already accustomed to our ways. I think it's best if you see their abilities for yourself."

The king sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Where is this one you favor?"

* * *

Link's journey to the Sheikah village was rather uneventful, minus Impa's advice. He was absent from the castle for just shy of three days, yet the training grounds were already a wreck. The field masters went mad, attempting to keep things at least functional. Sikumar could only assure them the field boy would return soon.

The field masters had grown used to the boy's handiwork and appreciated the perpetual tidiness of the training grounds, so his absence incited a bit of panic.

Just when chaos had nearly descended upon the fields, Link walked in. The usually fearful, shy boy now carried a strange air of confidence. He held his head high and marched through the field, inspecting the damage. Though unnoticeable from the outside, his heart beat at an unnaturally quick pace; he was terrified. What if he was scolded for acting so boldly? Will he be punished by the new field masters?

He did his best to push his feelings away, just as he'd been told to do.

Link looked at the pile of bent, dull swords outside the repairman's shack and all the straw scattered on the ground where training dummies used to stand. He'd have to work several extra hours tonight just to get the grounds to a reasonable condition.

A distraught field master caught sight of the repair boy as he bent down to pick up the damaged training blades, so she ran over to him.

Link spotted one of the new field masters running over to him with an unreadable expression on her face. The boy gulped in fear.

"Hey! Here, let me give you a hand," the armored field master pushed open the door to the shack so Link could carry the swords inside.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem at all. Sorry, I don't think we've met before. You're the repairman, right?"

"Um… Yeah. My name is Link," the boy offered a sheepish smile.

"Well met, Link! I am Master Ario," she greeted, offering a salute.

Link reluctantly returned the gesture.

"Glad to have you back. Say, why do you stay cooped up in this place every day? I'm sure the new class would like to meet you," Ario offered.

The thought of leaving himself vulnerable to a hundred trainee warriors terrified him for an irrational reason. Link has been training every night for over a year, yet he doesn't see himself as a formidable warrior. Seeing as he probably wouldn't have another chance, Link swallowed his fears.

"Yeah I'd like to meet them too…" Link said softly. He meant what he said: staying in the repair shop all day resulted in a very lonely life. Sikumar's occasional visit was just about all the interaction he had.

"Splendid! Come with me outside when you're ready; I'll have the guards fall in to their ranks."

Link nodded, and Ario left. He was still wearing the soiled clothing from his travels, so he opted to find a more decent outfit for a first impression. He changed into simple brown boots, tight navy-blue pants, and a skin-tight t-shirt. Link also cleaned the grime off his face and put on his spare pair of gloves.

"Here we go, Link. Be confident and they'll look up to you. This is your chance, don't mess it up," he whispered to himself.

Strapping the scabbarded sword to his belt, Link headed for the door. As he did, the familiar whistle of a field master signaled the cadets were falling in.

By the time he walked outside, Ario's class was already assembled and standing at attention.

"…and here he comes now! Students, this is Link. He will be taking care of the training grounds, so if you have any issues with your equipment, talk to him."

Link blushed and offered a small wave.

"Training is dismissed for today. Return to your assigned barracks; meals will be served before sundown."

The trainee guards dispersed, returning swords to the weapon racks and heading to the exit.

As he observed the students, Link realized that he was probably the same age, if not a hair younger, than this class. Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward talking to them after all.

"Well, Link, good luck with this mess. We'll return tomorrow at the same scheduled time."

"Thank you, Ario. Good luck with your students." Link said.

Ario nodded and left with her students.

"That wasn't so bad…" Link told himself.

He sighed, knowing he had a full night of work ahead of him.

* * *

By the time Link finished, the training grounds looked better than before he left. He was very satisfied with his work, a huge smile spread across his face. The boy had discarded his shirt, which was drenched in sweat, hours ago. He figured there was still a good chunk of night before sunrise, so he retrieved his personal training dummy and started attacking it wildly. Being more confident earlier that day had bolstered his spirit, so Link was grunting as he practiced full-power attacks on the defenseless sack of straw. He was enjoying his training wholeheartedly, too absorbed to notice that a small audience had formed behind him…

* * *

" _Where are you, Sikumar…_ " Rhoam mumbled to himself, pacing in his quarters.

Arriving precisely on time, the captain walked into the room. But instead of wearing cumbersome steel plate armor, he wore simple navy-blue clothing and his sword was sheathed at his waist.

"There you are. Why must we do this at such an unholy hour?"

Sikumar grinned. "This is the only time he trains. He's busy during the day."

"Fine. Lead the way."

Sikumar took the Hyrulian king through the various corridors of the castle that led to the training grounds.

"It's best to not bother him—just watch," Sikumar whispered.

Rhoam nodded.

As the pair rounded the final corner, the king looked out at the now-deserted field. It appeared in perfect condition and everything was in order, except for the faint glow of a torch beyond the armory in the center.

"He's just over there."

Approaching silently, they snuck around the field until the subject was in perfect view. Rhoam squinted, studying the figure who was skillfully and relentlessly striking a training dummy. His eyes widened when he recognized their face…

"Is that… oh blast, what's his name—Link! Is that Rolomius's son?" Rhoam's tone suggested he wasn't disappointed with what his guard captain was showing him.

"It is. He's been training like this for quite a while now, but not before he takes care of the training field." Sikumar gestured to the perfectly-attended-to grounds, which Rhoam scrutinized.

"His handiwork is most impressive. This is the best the fields have ever looked and—wait, he does this every night? In addition to training?"

Sikumar nodded.

"Amazing. Perhaps I judged this boy prematurely in the past. I shall see how he grows, though. I don't yet trust him with the lifeblood of Hyrule. Look at him. Sure, his muscles are well-defined, but I don't know if he can deliver a killing blow. The boy's small."

"I understand, your majesty."

The king and captain snuck back to the royal chambers.

"Oh, before you go, Sikumar…" Rhoam trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You've soothed a few of my worries, for now. I shall speak to Link tomorrow and congratulate him for his efforts."

Sikumar's heart skipped a beat, and he lost a bit of his composure.

"Uh—he… Link's a bit… _shy_. And he seems to suffer from occasional anxiety attacks, so… try not to surprise him?" Sikumar's worry was genuine. Link barely spoke with anyone, much less the king of Hyrule himself.

"I can see that you care for him. I will take that into account."

"Thank you, Rhoam." The king offered one more smile before he closed the door to his chambers for the night.

Sikumar hoped the king's meeting with Link tomorrow wouldn't scare the boy too bad. Though the king had his doubts, the captain was sure Rhoam had already made his decision.

* * *

Link's late-night training caused him to sleep in later than usual. He awoke to his door rattling. Half-asleep, he quickly put on some clothes, grabbed his sword, and opened the door.

Ario was standing outside.

"Good morning, Link! Sleep well?"

Link blushed.

"Sorry, master Ario—"

"SORRY? Are you kidding?! You fixed the entire field in a night! Link, you work harder than anybody else in the guard. I came here to thank you personally for your dedication."

Ario smiled, while Link blushed and looked away.

"Th-thank you…"

The field master's smile quickly faded when something dawned on her.

"Link, can I ask you something personal?"

"Uh, sure," he felt so small for being shy—a paradox of embarrassment. Link vowed to himself that he'd work on his confidence. He hadn't been committing to Impa's instructions. His emotions were still affecting his decisions, and he hated himself because of that. But Link had no idea he was destroying himself. The poor boy didn't know he should be _embracing_ his ability to care and have compassion, not push it away.

"People don't thank you, do they?"

The question hit Link like a ton of bricks. She was right; Sikumar's small tokens of gratitude were the only thanks he'd ever received since he came to Hyrule Castle. He'd unconsciously started to believe he didn't _deserve_ thanks, which was utterly false. Just as Ario said, he works harder than anyone else in the guard, if not the castle. But Link would never let himself think that he's worthy of anything. He'd just ignore everything his heart told him… because that's what people do, right?

"Uh… not really, no. But that's okay. I like what I do," Link replied quietly, forcing a smile.

Ario sighed. "Link, I don't agree with you. You work too hard for it to go unnoticed. Anyway, I see that you have a blade of your own. Could you help me in a demonstration for the students?"

The boy felt his heart skip a beat. Other than with Sikumar, his swordsmanship was a private affair. For Ario to simply assume he knew how to use the blade at his hip made him giddy inside… but only until he pushed his happiness aside.

"Sure, I could do that."

"Great! They're already waiting, so let's go."

Link followed Ario to the central part of the training grounds, just outside the armory.

"Listen up, students. I've summoned Link to aid me in a demonstration. You will be pairing up to practice basic parrying. Parrying can be achieved by observing how your opponent's blade is moving toward you and moving yours to intercept it. Observe:"

Ario drew her blade and nodded to Link, who drew his blade. The boy had never practiced his swordsmanship with a real opponent; only inanimate dummies. As Ario moved to strike, Link instinctively raised his sword to block in a perfect parry.

"Notice how he angles his blade to prevent mine from slipping away. That is a skill you won't master for a while. For now, only practice intercepting your opponent's swing."

Ario released the pressure on her sword, so Link followed suit and sheathed his blade. The students went into the armory to retrieve training blades and vests.

"Link, that was perfect. Thank you for helping."

He simply nodded in acknowledgement, preventing any emotion from surfacing.

' _I'm getting better at this!'_ Link thought to himself. Only, he didn't know that bettering that specific skill was _not_ helping him.

The field master scanned the field as her students practiced, ensuring everyone was progressing. But as she looked, Ario noticed Captain Sikumar with the entire royal entourage entering the field. She abruptly stiffened, but then quickly became fluid again as she blew the assembly horn. Through the phalanx of the kingsguard, she saw none other than King Rhoam himself.

The students must have also seen him, as everybody dropped to the ground in respect. Link was confused at first, but soon recognized the formal insignia. His heart sank and beat harder than a war drum as he too dropped to the ground.

Rhoam and his escort approached slowly, carefully. As the royal convoy neared, they turned specifically toward Link.

The king's voice boomed, "Cadets of the guard and Master Ario, rise."

Ario and her students did as instructed, but she soon realized he didn't mention Link. Her suspicions correct, the phalanx broke and Rhoam approached the kneeling boy.

Link was doing everything in his power to remain calm. He knew the king was standing directly in front of him, which was very intimidating. The boy dedicated all his willpower to not curling up into a ball and giving up.

"Link, rise." Rhoam's voice was softer as he addressed Link specifically.

Taking one more deep breath, he did as he was commanded. He slowly rose until he was completely upright. However, his head was still bowed.

The king's voice softened even more as he spoke, "Look at me, Link."

He raised his head to see King Rhoam clad in his royal attire; flowing white beard extending beyond his throat; tanned skin reflecting the sunlight; and golden crown indicating his status.

His mouth twisting into a small grin, Rhoam spoke: "Link, you have shown consistent dedication to this kingdom and your service has been recognized. I would like to formally induct you into the high guard, if you would be accepting of such an honor."

Link froze, feeling panic starting to absorb him. He ignored the warning signs and instead spoke calmly, "Your majesty, I am grateful for the invitation. I would be honored to serve Hyrule in such a position."

Rhoam's grin spread into a wide smile. "Good! Captain Sikumar will show you to your new quarters later tonight. You'll have the rest of the day to prepare."

The king stepped back into his phalanx and retreated to the castle.

Link almost forgot about his anxiety, which reminded him of its presence by taking over.

The boy didn't want to be seen in such a state, so he sprinted to the repair shack, locked the door, and lay on the floor.

He squinted his eyes shut, balled his fists, and began whispering to himself, " _Don't feel anything. Push it away. Don't feel anything. Push it away._ " After several minutes of emotional trauma, Link began to calm down. He would never admit it, but pushing away his feelings was the cause of his anxiety. By trying to be a shell of a person, Link was destroying his emotional balance.

But the boy is naïve. He'd be in a much more demanding position very soon, and the only thing he'd ever been told is to not feel anything. So, he'd keep pushing himself closer and closer to destruction.

The clock had officially started ticking…


	6. The Sword

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Link had just finished gathering his personal belongings (which didn't amount to much more than a few keepsakes and clothing) when a brief knock came from the door.

"Are you almost ready?" The familiar, yet muffled, voice of Sikumar came from outside.

To answer the captain's question, he opened the door and stepped out.

"Good. Follow me."

Sikumar led him through the vast corridors of Hyrule Castle, which Link would soon have to know if he was going to serve in the high guard.

"You know, your father was in the high guard in his time."

"It's an honor to follow his actions."

"Indeed, it is. You know, Link, you've matured well. I'm glad you—" Sikumar covered his mouth and stopped himself.

"You're glad I what?"

"Well, it seems I spoke prematurely. I'm going to be honest; we aren't going to the high guard barracks," Sikumar admitted.

Link's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't understand—" Link's confusion was silenced as the captain led him around a corner into the same courtyard where time he found himself lost after the royal banquet. Only, this time, the king and his escort were present, circled around Master Sword. The boy instantly dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain of his knees colliding with the stone ground.

King Rhoam stepped forward and knelt beside Link, who fearfully tilted his head downward. The king tilted his chin back up. He boy finally gave in and met his eyes.

"I can tell you're afraid. You have no reason to fear me, boy, you've done nothing wrong. I have brought you here to ask something far greater of you than join the high guard, but only if you truly are the hero of the ancient tales. Let us see, then."

Rhoam retracted the hand on Link's chin and stood, gesturing to the Master Sword—which was still lodged firmly into the ground.

"Sikumar pleaded that you come here on your own accords and informed me of the risks that accompany retrieving the sword prematurely. But Ganon's return is imminent, and after seeing your swordsmanship I think you're ready."

Link slowly rose to his feet, his knees shaking. He carefully set down all his gear and removed his gloves, revealing his mark.

He approached the master sword slowly, taking nervous steps and sharp breaths. Sikumar stiffened, glanced around at his comrades, and broke his composure. He quietly said, "I'm sorry…" before running up to the panicking boy.

"Link! Link, you don't have to do this if you aren't ready. Please, do what you feel is right. If it's too early, the sword's power can overwhelm you and _kill_ you—"

"I'm ready," Link whispered, barely audible.

"What?"

Link blinked hard and balled his hands into fists. He turned to Sikumar with a steely expression.

"I am ready."

Without another word, he closed the distance between himself and the blade. Not wasting a moment, he somewhat carelessly gripped the hilt and pulled. He did afford a considerable amount of strength to free the Master Sword, but Link maintained his stiff expression even after he successfully dislodged the blade, which felt perfectly balanced and strangely _connected_.

King Rhoam smiled and walked up to Link again, patting his shoulder. "This is a great relief, my boy. Now that I know for sure you are the true hero—the one who wields the Sword that Seals the Darkness—I must pair you with my daughter. She is the second component of the ancient tales. Princess Zelda carries the blood of the goddess herself, and she was born with a divine power to fight Ganon. Unfortunately, she has not been dedicating herself to unlocking that essential power. She will need to pray at the springs of power, courage, and wisdom scattered across Hyrule and ask for guidance from the goddess, but I can't have a royal patrol parading around accompanying an asinine girl. I entrust you with that burden, Link. You are more than capable, and I hope she will offer you some company."

"Offer _who_ company?" a new, female voice asked.

Rhoam turned to see his daughter, Princess Zelda, glaring in his direction.

"That boy is nothing more than a shrimp! He's struggling to even lift that sword, and how dare you assign such a dull fool as my aide—"

"ENOUGH! It is settled. Link _will_ be your permanent companion, and you will appoint him before the royal counsel! I shall inform the Champions as soon as possible," Rhoam retorted.

Zelda's glare crumbled into a frightened stare; the king of Hyrule seldom lost his temper. She knew that any further protest would be fruitless, so Zelda stormed away.

Rhoam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Link, I'm sorry you had to see that. And I also apologize for not giving you a choice. But this is for the best. Sikumar will take you to your new quarters and discuss the details of knighthood. I know you are more than capable, however; I have witnessed your abilities firsthand and I must say you are underrated. I will warn you now: Zelda is a handful. She can be very cold and condescending. Just give her time, she'll open up eventually. Can I count on you, Link?"

The boy thought briefly to himself, _'This is my only chance. I don't understand any of this, though… I bet Sikumar will explain it to me. Yeah, it'll be fine.'_ Ensuring he erased any doubt or emotion from his mind, Link gratefully accepted the duty he was burdened with.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock_.


	7. The Oath

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

King Rhoam would have considered who protected his daughter more carefully if he had the time to, but with Ganon's imminent arrival he had to act quickly. The princess would have to travel far beyond the safety of the castle to harness her divine gift, so it was convenient that her counterpart, Link, would always be by her side should Ganon take the kingdom by surprise. Unfortunately, Link would have to receive a crash-course lesson on the ancient prophecy… he was always busy maintaining the training grounds, so he didn't get a chance to do research. The king entrusted Sikumar with teaching the boy such details in addition to his duties as a knight. Those chosen to protect the next ruling monarch of Hyrule had certain formalities to stand by while also safeguarding the heir.

Presently, the guard captain was leading the would-be knight to his new home for the foreseeable future.

"Link, this door leads to Princess Zelda's quarters. You will stand guard right here while she sleeps. Just beyond this last corridor is a small room—you may set your belongings in there for storage. As a knight in the castle, you won't have any dedicated sleeping area. That arrangement will be very dynamic to accommodate both you and Zelda. It is absurd to expect you to function without any sleep, but the princess's safety must be ensured. And—Oh! Do you have any questions so far?"

Link adjusted the rucksack on his shoulder, making a small grunting noise as the heavy object strained his shoulder. "Not yet."

"Alright. You should go store your belongings in the room I mentioned while I speak with the princess."

The boy nodded and trudged on as Sikumar briefly rapped Zelda's door.

"This is Captain Sikumar. May I enter?"

"Yes," a soft voice answered quietly from the other side.

Sikumar entered, observing Zelda sitting at a desk reading scholarly works.

"I've come to talk to you about Link…"

The princess's head snapped up.

"About what I said earlier?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean what I said. Well, not entirely. It's just… I wish I was in his shoes. It looked so easy for him to claim the most powerful weapon in history without a second thought. I've tried for so many years to control this… _power_. I don't even understand it, Sikumar. How do I unlock it? How do I use it? I have so many questions and no way to answer any of them. I suppose I was quite hurtful to him. In any case, I was angry at my father. He has shown more compassion for that _boy_ than his own daughter."

"I'm sure Link would like to know that. That's the only thing he's ever heard you say, and now he's bound to you forever as your protector. Plus, once he takes the oath, he'll be your puppet. Zelda, I've really come to talk to you about him specifically. I understand you have your own opinions, but… oh, how should I put this…" the captain trailed off, lost in thought.

The princess closed the book she was reading and stood up.

"I have been informed that he didn't have the easiest upbringing. I would guess you want me to go easy on him?"

Sikumar smiled knowingly.

"You were always so intelligent, Zelda. Yes, that's precisely what I was going to ask of you, I just didn't want you to take it the wrong way."

She sighed and lowered her eyes.

"I still don't like him, but I will try to make him feel welcome."

"Thank you, Zelda."

A soft knock came from the door.

Zelda's voice dropped to a whisper, "It's him, isn't it?"

Sikumar nodded and turned to open the door.

"Link! I was just finishing up. Let's discuss your duties, shall we?"

The boy refused to meet Zelda's gaze, instead nodding at the captain as he stepped out and closed the door.

Zelda sat back at her desk. She ran her fingers through her hair and took deep breaths.

' _We have nothing in common. He's the mistake of two long dead guards and a dull groundskeeper and I'm the heir to Hyrule. What will we even talk about, if he even knows how to speak? I sure hope he does. This is already awkward enough…'_

* * *

"Link, the reason you carry the mark of the hero and wield the Master Sword is to serve a purpose far greater than you. Sooner or later, you will fight an ancient evil called Ganon. Right now, the kingdom has invested all royal efforts to excavating and researching ancient technology created to destroy this evil. There are four Divine Beasts, each operated by a champion from one of Hyrule's species; innumerous autonomous warriors called guardians; and two warriors of the light: Zelda and you. She is a descendant of the goddess Hylia herself and bears a divine power that can rival Ganon. You possess the soul of an ancient warrior that is spiritually connected to the Master Sword. Combined, you form a very formidable force that, alongside Zelda and the Divine Beasts, can banish Ganon from this world. Please take a moment to process all of this; I know it's a lot to take in. Later today, you will meet the four champions and the princess in the first official meeting of Hyrule's heroes. That is why Rhoam chose you to be Zelda's protector. You are already connected by forces beyond this world, so it can't hurt to start your bonding early. And, as a bonus, maybe you can help Zelda harness her power!" The captain beamed.

During this time, Link discovered that he was a very good listener. He let every word Sikumar spoke be ingrained in his mind so he would not forget.

"I think I understand. Ganon is the enemy and he will be coming back to Hyrule soon. So, Zelda, the Beasts, and me have to banish him. Simple enough!" Link joked.

"I'm glad you understand, Link, but it really is no joke. Ganon has surfaced when people are unprepared, which is why the Sheikah built this technology ten thousand years ago. They did not want to risk the lives of countless innocent people. Unfortunately, the original builders aren't around anymore, so we can't ask them any questions. We're still struggling to control the guardians and understand what role the Divine Beasts play. But we _do_ know that you must be the one to kill Ganon alongside Zelda, which is why Rhoam pushes his daughter so hard. He fears that she won't be able to use power in time," Sikumar explained.

Link nodded. "Okay. You also mentioned specific duties that a knight has?"

"OH! Yes, thank you for reminding me. Much of it is self-explanatory, such as giving privacy while remaining vigilant and that sort of thing, but when you agree to be a knight, so must take a sacred, ancient oath. It ensures that the relationship between the protector and the protected is exclusively professional. It is permanent until death. The only way to be freed of it is for the royal counsel to unanimously agree to it, but that is extremely rare. In fact, it's unheard of for anyone to be released from the Oath. I can give you a basic outline of what it entails, if you like."

The boy nodded eagerly. "Please do!"

The captain smiled, but his eyes suggested a more solemn feeling.

"Link, an appointed knight of the royal family firstly swears off marriage and love in general. Any evidence of breaking this first pillar results in public execution. Second, you relinquish your right to speak. Unless you are commanded to speak or are spoken to directly in private, you cannot offer your words. Zelda will talk to you, it's just what she does, but you cannot reply. Finally, perhaps the most important part of the Oath, you swear to put the princess's life before your own—always. It sounds intimidating, but it will be easy for you to do. You have an innate strong will, Link, and your courage will never falter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner…" Sikumar patted the boy's shoulder.

"I don't talk much anyway. I guess it won't be too bad."

"I sure hope so, Link. Remember what I've been telling you since you came to the castle: your emotions can put you at war with rational decisions and duty. People are going to look up to you. Don't let them see what's truly on the inside. It's not relevant to your duty. Confidence and courage will light your path. I wish you the best of luck, Link. This will probably be our last meeting. I'm sorry it came to this." Captain Sikumar pulled Link into a fatherly hug and patted his back. The boy awkwardly returned the hug.

"Thank you."

Donning his helmet, Sikumar left Link's small room. While its main purpose was storage, it did have a small bed. Link was currently settled on the bed, studying the old stone ceiling and thinking.

He decided to change into his new attire: a simple, long-sleeve white undershirt; a bright blue tunic with white crests embroidered on its edges created specially for Hyrule's champions; simple tan pants; and thick brown riding boots. He also equipped a new leather harness, crafted to hold his weapons, as well as the Master Sword in its scabbard—which he received from Sikumar after he proved he was indeed the one who wields it.

Link was to report to the royal courtyard to meet the champions and Zelda herself in a few minutes. He knew exactly where it was but he didn't want to be late, so he finally left his small room.

* * *

The champions resemble the character of their respective Divine Beast:

Mipha of the Zora, an anthropomorphic, amphibious species, can heal the wounds of others simply by touching her hand to their skin. Vah Ruta, the beast she pilots, harnesses the power of water and assumes the form of a protective elephant;

Daruk of the Gorons, a hearty, heat-loving species, can create an impenetrable barrier around himself and still pack a huge punch. Vah Rudania, the beast he pilots, dwells on Hyrule's only active volcano: Death Mountain. It assumes the form of a lizard: tough-skinned, yet agile and deadly;

Revali of the Rito, an anthropomorphic, avian species, has the ability to soar high into the skies by creating an updraft and spreading his wings. Vah Medoh, the beast he pilots, spends its time flying above the avian people's village and dominating the skies in a form resembling the Rito;

and Urbosa of the Gerudo, a tribe consisting of almost entirely women, possesses an ancient heirloom that protects her from intense lightning, which allows her to control her beast. Vah Naboris, the beast she pilots, patrols the vast, rolling sands of the Gerudo Desert and is the largest of all the beasts, assuming the form of a towering camel.

Combined, the four champions are destined to support Link and Zelda while they fight Ganon head-on. Unfortunately, _how_ that is done is still unclear. The champions are barely beginning to understand how to move their beasts—much less weaponize them.

Regardless, Link would need to meet them as well as Zelda to prepare for the fight against Ganon.

"…and we've been asked to merely _assist_ this boy in his fight against Ganon—OH! Is that him?!" A bird-man whirled around and the sound of footsteps to see Link approaching the group quietly. "I must say, he is indeed quite petite in stature. It's a wonder that the sword has truly chosen him."

"Revali, that's no way to speak to the hero. Especially since he's going to be a knight!" A new voice, deep and scratchy, replied. Link turned toward the direction the voice came from and saw a huge man with a long, white goatee looking brightly at him. "In fact, we should have Link's knighting ceremony outside on the stage in Castle Town!"

"Daruk, do you think it's a good idea to have his duty touted in _public_? It's one thing for the counsel to be present, but we're talking about something entirely different for this to be a public affair. We'd be announcing to all Hyrulians that the end is near…" Urbosa warned.

"Actually, I was thinking it would have the opposite effect! Everyone knows that Ganon's return is imminent, so I think they need something—some _one_ to hold on to. A real person to pour their hope into."

Revali sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow. Noon."

The champions dispersed, but Mipha, who hadn't spoken, approached him.

"Hi, Link. I'm Lady Mipha of the Zora. I'm sorry if Revali was a little… cold. He resents you because the sword chose you instead of him. He's analytical and unemotional, so don't mind him. He means well. Anyway, I'm responsible for making sure everyone's health is optimal. If you ever get wounded, I can heal you. Don't be afraid to ask me, okay?"

Link nodded sheepishly.

"Good. See you… around, then?" Mipha offered. Link nodded again. The Zora walked away, but her presence was soon replaced by none other than Princess Zelda herself.

Link was unsure of how to behave around her, so he dropped to a knee in respect. She took a step back, slightly stunned by his formality.

"L-Link, there's no need for that. Please."

He steadily rose to his feet and met her gaze.

"I know that you're not supposed to speak, but I just want to ask you one thing, if that's alright…" Zelda trailed off.

The boy nodded.

"Is there anything that you don't want me to talk about? I tend to think aloud quite often, and I wouldn't want to offend or hurt you."

Link looked at the floor for a moment before meeting Zelda's eyes again. "Uh… I don't like thinking about how my parents…" he paused, swallowing palpable vulnerability, "how they died… because of me."

Zelda's eyes lit with excitement for a moment—she was surprised by how silky-smooth his voice was—but quickly faded to a pang of regret. "Oh, Link! I'd never—that… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Oh, and about earlier… my intention was not to be hurtful. I was simply spited by my father's actions. You see, I feel lost. I witnessed you claim the master sword so easily and I was overwhelmed by jealousy. I have tried for many years to harness my divine power but with no success. Father pushes me every day to devote more of my time to unlocking it, but I'm already doing everything I can. Anyway, I wanted to ask: has Sikumar explained the details of knighthood to you yet?"

He nodded silently.

Zelda smiled gloomily. "As you heard, the ceremony is arranged for tomorrow at noon on the stage in Castle City. It's just south of here, beyond the main gate. You can't miss it. I'll see you then!"

Link grinned slightly as she twisted around and walked away. Maybe Zelda wasn't so bad after all…


	8. Silence's Remission

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

The four champions were gathered around the castle stage where Zelda had her hand raised above Link, who was kneeling. Daruk insisted that the ceremony be public to fully recognize the boy, to which Revali argued Link had done nothing other than be chosen by the sword. He hadn't proven himself to anyone, so there should be no ceremony at all. Urbosa and Mipha eventually sided with Daruk, arguing that the knight should feel welcomed.

Zelda recited the words that officially knighted Link before the champions and the public of Hyrule in a rather solemn tone. It was clear that she still somewhat resented Link for having 'the easy part.' At least that's how she sees it.

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness," she paused briefly, "You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection…and we hope that—that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one."

Zelda took a shaky breath and studied Link before continuing.

Daruk scratched his beard in discomfort before commenting, "Gee, this is uplifting. She's making it sound like we already lost."

Revali rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Wasn't this your idea? You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster!" he retorted.

The avian turned back to the ceremony.

"And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the princess regarding…this boy."

Now Urbosa was annoyed, mimicking Revali's eye-roll gesture.

"Oh, give it a rest. That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least that's how the princess sees him…" she trailed off.

By now Zelda had finished the knighting speech. She lowered her hand and again studied Link with her large, green orbs. He continued kneeling respectfully with his eyes shut.

The princess sighed and commanded the boy: "Rise."

Link carefully opened his eyes and stood up to his full height which was eerily like Zelda's height—if not a hair shorter.

"Link, do you fully understand what you will be surrendering by pledging your allegiance to Hyrule and knighthood?"

"Yes."

"Are you prepared to give your life defending the royal family?"

"Yes."

Zelda stepped closer.

"With the Royal Council, the champions of the Divine Beasts, and the good public of Hyrule as witnesses, you are bound to your duties until your death or if the Council unanimously agrees you are not fit for serving."

The four champions, as well as the small audience of Hyrulian people, applauded. The princess then whirled around and walked at an unusually quick pace away from the stage. Link hurriedly matched her pace, following at a close yet protective distance. She noticed this and began walking faster, so her knight again equaled her rate. Zelda sighed, knowing that Link's sole duty was to accompany her anywhere she went. But…she could order him to do something else. Zelda wasn't fully prepared to have another person constantly follower; however, she considered his presence would never put her at ease. She also recalled that Sikumar asked her to not push him away like so many others did. It's not like Zelda had a choice, though, because he'd always be there. If she tormented him and attempted to drive him off, he'd still be by her side.

Zelda sighed, knowing any attempts to rid herself of the knight would be to no avail.

But there were at least two places he was forbade from following her to: her private office and her chambers. So, she took advantage of that knowledge and went to study. Link's lesson from Sikumar had prepared him for such events; he took up a defensive stance outside the door and held both of his palms on top of the Master Sword, whose tip rested on the stone floor. It would be quite boring standing outside a room for many hours, but Link agreed to it. He began to feel curiosity build inside of him. When would they leave the castle? Who will fill in for him when he needs to sleep? The boy _almost_ felt happy, but he remembered that his emotions were his bane. At least, that's all he's ever been told.

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock._


	9. Link's Plight

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Zelda fervently paced in her private study. _He_ was waiting just outside, ready to ward off any who would dare do her harm. Of course, it was his sworn duty, but Zelda couldn't help imagining he did it as someone more than a bodyguard. It hadn't even been a week and she was already falling for his feminine features and lithe body.

The princess routinely had to remind herself that even if he did reciprocate any romantic feelings, a relationship would almost certainly result in punishment for him. Still, it wasn't necessarily her fault his stances were so suggestive all the time… _no_. She _had_ to stop these thoughts before her emotions overruled logic. Link swore to die for her, and what has she done to thank him? Had the hots and shyly looked away when he glanced in her direction? Not only was it completely inappropriate; her behavior was unfair to Link. She'd have to keep their relationship purely professional—or at least far from amorous.

Stopping in her tracks, Zelda closed her eyes and took deep breaths. _'I need to get out of this blasted castle…'_ she thought.

The princess donned her royal insignia and grabbed her Sheikah Slate—an ancient piece of technology that played some unknown role in defeating Ganon should he return.

Zelda checked herself once more before walking to the door. She took one more breath and opened it. Link was indeed standing guard, facing away. However, when he heard the door open, he moved to a sideways position to allow the princess to pass, holding a rigid posture. _'Always so formal. Lighten up, would you?'_ she quipped to herself.

The princess passed her knight and picked up the pace. She genuinely wanted to leave the castle and get some fresh air; see new faces. Of course, there was one face she'd _always_ have to see. Over her shoulder, she asked, "Link, what do you say we get some fresh air?"

No reply. But that didn't slow her down; she knew he surrendered his right to speak. Thinking about it, Zelda felt a bit sad for him. Here she was asking him questions that she knew he couldn't answer. Was it cruel? Maybe. It would be far more awkward if she _didn't_ say anything, she decided.

Nearing the main gate of Hyrule Castle, she spotted Sikumar flipping through an old book.

"Captain Sikumar! Nice to see you today!" she hollered.

The captain lifted his head up to see her, smiling when he recognized who called his name. He also noticed Link following at a respectful distance, which made his grin grow even more.

"Good morning to you as well, Princess. I take it you will be reveling in today's exquisite weather?"

Zelda nodded, smiling just as wide as Sikumar. "Most certainly! Well, I must be off. Do take a moment to appreciate the weather yourself, okay?"

"By your orders, Princess!" he joked.

Zelda laughed, twisting around to depart. Link did not offer a single gesture to the captain, which did feel rather unusual. Sure, he couldn't _speak_ , but for him to blatantly ignore him? That was strange.

' _I wonder what's happening in that mind of his…'_

* * *

Following the princess as she performed the trivial tasks accompanied with being the princess of Hyrule was truly a relief for Link. He noticed that she didn't take much—if any—satisfaction in repeating the same formal greeting to every single noble she encountered. Though he never participated in the interactions, Link fantasized what it would be like to be royalty. Zelda had grown up so different; her worries aligned with the future of the kingdom and diplomacy, whereas his focused on avoiding emotional (and physical) pain.

Link often assumed his worries for his personal safety were nothing more than selfish impulses, at least in his younger years. However, with the Master Sword in hand, he genuinely felt that he had the courage to do anything.

But leaving the safety of high stone walls and armed sentries was truly alien for the knight. Zelda did so regularly, but for Link it felt like he was abandoning the only home he'd ever known. He followed Zelda into Castle Town until they reached the stables, where their mounts were waiting.

"Link, that dark one over there is yours. Though I'm not sure if we'll ride anytime soon. My horse seems to find me rather distasteful. Maybe a long hike would do us both well," the princess offered.

Invisible to the naked eye, the boy froze. He knew she was talking directly to him, but he didn't want to violate his oath or say something that would upset her. With so many people suddenly counting on him to succeed at his unidentified goal, Link's only option was to remain stolid.

Zelda looked in his direction and nodded toward the city gates.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I do have a diplomatic matter to attend to in the Rito city. Perhaps you can meet with their champion—Revali—on a more personal level? My meeting shouldn't take very long. I'll be discussing with their elder the specifics of repairing Kolami Bridge. Just politics," she smirked.

The trek to Rito Village was uneventful. Zelda took the liberty of indicating significant landmarks along the way: Tabantha Bridge, Nero Hill, and Strock Lake. Her knight did his best to memorize the layout should he ever find himself traveling the world. He knew it was highly unlikely; he just had to distract himself from his own thoughts.

Upon arrival, Zelda cheerfully greeted each Rito as she made her way up their vertical city. Link was sure to follow her closely in this new, unfamiliar environment. But just as they neared the top, Zelda turned around to address him.

"Link, I've asked one of the Rito to summon Revali. He'll meet you out over there," she instructed, pointing to a relatively large wooden platform that overlooked the entire Rito village, which was surrounded by a huge lake.

The knight nodded and walked over to the platform, which had a strange mark in the center. He waited for mere seconds before a sudden gust of wind caused him to crouch low on the platform. Link looked up to see Revali gracefully descending on the balustrade, his talons securely locking onto it. The avian began speaking the moment he landed:

"Impressive, I know. Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito. With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon."

Revali skillfully hopped off the balustrade and approached Link, who stood solid with a blank expression.

"Now, then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note… But let's not—pardon me for being so blunt—let's not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back. I mean, it's just…asinine. Unless…you think you can prove me wrong?" Revali grew uncomfortably close to Link, clearly trying to intimidate him. "Maybe we should just settle this one on one?"

The knight tensed. Was one of the champions, who fights on the same side as he, challenging him? What should he do: accept and duel his own comrade, or deny and admit defeat? Link's eyes stiffened as the bird-man continued walking around in a circle, toying with him.

"But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there?!" Revali insolently gestured to Vah Medoh, which was currently maintaining a circular patrol pattern around the Rito village.

"Oh, you must pardon me. I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!"

Revali obviously resented Link. After training for his entire life and proving his worth as a warrior over and over, he assumed that _he_ would be chosen by the sword. When the Mr. Nobody Hylian was chosen, he certainly resented the whole situation. Still, that didn't justify how he was treating Link—the boy had nothing to do with the process other than possessing the soul of an ancient hero. He didn't consciously decide to wield the Master Sword—his fate had already been woven.

The Rito champion spread his wings and pompously demonstrated his updraft technique. In seconds, he was already soaring straight up to Vah Medoh.

He called from high above, "Good luck sealing the darkness!"

Link simply looked on in fascination. The technique was indeed unique and artful, yet he couldn't shake the fact that Revali had just directly insulted him. He can't lose his temper; too many people are counting on his success. Maybe he'd just keep his distance from the avian…avoiding confrontation is probably the best option.

"Link! Are you ready to depart?" Zelda asked from behind him.

Link turned around.

"Great! We should be able to make it back to the castle before sundown. Tomorrow we will head over to the Goron City. Daruk needs some assistance in understanding how to control his Divine Beast."

She offered an eager smile before turning to leave the Rito Village. Link noted that she seems to enjoy diplomacy and researching this ancient Sheikah technology.

* * *

When the princess and her appointed knight were traveling back to Hyrule castle, Link sensed something was off. He wasn't sure what it was, but it caused him to take each step with more vigilance. He also found himself surveying every inch of their surroundings, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

Luckily, even if he wasn't on full alert, Link had something to focus on. Zelda could certainly talk about absolutely _anything_ … which made the long treks more enjoyable.

As the pair neared the colossal expanse of Tanagar Canyon, the knight spotted smoke from a campfire just off the main road. He ensured that the Master Sword was ready to be deployed at a moment's notice, just in case they ran into trouble.

Surely enough, a pair of Bokoblins—large, barbaric creatures that will eat anything they can kill—attempted to ambush the princess and her knight. Link skillfully drew his Master Sword and dueled the monsters, even at unlikely odds. He seemed to have no trouble taking on two at the same time, and the fight was over in no more than a minute.

"Link! Link, are you hurt?"

The knight sheathed his blade and held up his arms for Zelda to inspect. She looked over his whole body, ensuring he was unscathed. If she had to explain that her knight was wounded in a small ambush, somebody would insist that more guards accompany the pair. To her relief, Link seemed perfectly intact.

"I'm worried you might get yourself hurt, Link. Please, I know you've taken an oath to protect me, but don't be reckless. That said, your courage certainly suits you well. I see why the Sword would choose you…" she trailed off, looking somberly at the ground.

"Come, now, we should get back to the castle before dark."

The rest of the journey was as uneventful as one would hope. Zelda informed King Rhoam of her political mission's results then retreated to her private chambers. Tonight, Link would be standing guard outside her quarters and sleeping on intervals—trading off every two hours with a member of the high guard. It was a standard arrangement that he was still getting used to, be he valued it more than a normal eight-hour block of sleep. Link felt that he could be active at all hours when he slept like this rather than experiencing only two thirds of each day. Maybe it was some strange quirk he inherited from his parents.

Though, as he was nearing the end of the first shift, he heard somebody walking toward Zelda's chambers. He studied the approaching figure closely in the dim torchlight, yet he was still unable to identify who it was. Link stiffened his posture as the figure did not slow their approach. It walked closer, _closer_ , and… it was Sikumar. He relaxed a little, offering a polite nod.

The guard captain was outfitted in his informal attire. He whispered at a deathly quiet volume, "Link, it's great to see you're doing well. Princess Zelda has asked me to come here."

The knight briskly stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

"Thank you for protecting her, Link. Even with all the castle's defenses, Yiga assassins would do anything to strip Hyrule of its godly bloodline. I won't be long."

As Sikumar pushed open the large door, Link noticed Zelda was already sitting at her desk, obviously waiting for him. Upon his entry, she stood up to greet him. Link looked away; this was private business.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Sikumar. I apologize for the inconvenient time."

"It's no worry, princess. What is it you'd like to discuss?"

Zelda's voice dropped to the same deathly whisper Sikumar had used on Link moments ago, "Well, it's Link."

The captain's volume matched hers. "Sorry?"

Zelda sighed. "Why are knights required to swear off their right to speak?"

Sikumar thought for a moment.

"It's not part of the job description. Stewards and aides will do the talking; an appointed knight's sole duty is to protect the throne's heir at all costs, including death."

"I thought that...that having a personal companion would make the days feel less lonely, but without him saying _anything_ it's like he's not even there. My imagination runs rampant trying to figure out what he's thinking or what he would say."

Sikumar smiled sadly. "That's the point. Typically, the protected person has no interest in speaking with their defender. But you haven't been assigned any stewards because you always insist they aren't necessary—at least while you're still only a princess. A knight takes their oath and upholds it to be as little of a burden as possible while still protecting the heir with their life."

"That does make sense. However, I do have a question regarding how that works."

"And what might that be?"

"You took the Oath, didn't you?"

Sikumar nodded.

"Why is it then, that specific facet of knighthood doesn't apply to you?"

"Short answer or long answer?"

"Whichever better answers the question," Zelda teased.

The captain smiled, leaning back against a wall of the princess's private quarters.

"Well, in truth, the rules change. During the king's coronation, he appointed me as captain of the Kingsguard. Ever since, he's never relieved me of knighthood, but I think that the promotion made it quite clear he was making an exception. Plus, he was quite the warrior back in his day. I still remember when he'd 'command' me to help him raid monster strongholds with a quarter of the high guard. We grew very close in those days, and eventually he told me in private to disregard the 'no talking' rule. He told me that he had a brother who died before he had the chance to meet him, and that I was like the brother he'd never met. Through all these years, we've always stayed just as close—like brothers. I'll go on a whim and say that when you become queen, it will be up to you. But until then, he must stay true to the Oath."

Zelda took a moment to process everything Sikumar just told her. First off, she had an uncle?! Sure, he was dead, but she wished that Rhoam had at least told her. Maybe it still brings him emotional pain. It is best not to pry… mostly because it would negatively affect the king's relationship with Sikumar.

But, more importantly, Link wouldn't be forced to stay silent once she was queen. The princess still recalled that day on the courtyard when he pulled the Master Sword out of the ground. His voice was so even and gentle… it was a shame it had to be silenced.

"Thank you, Sikumar. But I'm still having troubles with the perpetual silence."

"Zelda, trust me when I say he's listening. It's something he's very good at. No, he can't converse with you, but Link certainly listens to everything you say. It brings him some peace."

"What do you mean?" Zelda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Thinking back to when I was in his shoes—freshly knighted, still learning the ropes—I did everything in my power to remain silent. It tears you apart at the core a little, so all you hear is the sound of other voices. It's actually quite comforting when one of those voices talks to you directly."

Zelda thought for a moment.

"I see. But… there's no way for him to speak to me, even in privacy?"

"Zelda, I trust your discretion, but the threat of execution is very real. This is likely the most critical jobs of the entire kingdom, so its responsibilities are taken very seriously. I do not condone forcing him to speak, but his will is your command, princess."

"I understand. Frankly, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the one who sent him to die…" she trailed off.

Sikumar nodded and left the relative comfort of the wall, waving goodbye to Zelda. She returned the gesture, rising from her desk chair to return to bed.

* * *

Link ended up sleeping for a total of six hours. Even with the slightly below-average sleep time, he felt completely rejuvenated and ready for the day.

' _Am I allowed to bathe…?'_ he wondered. The knight deemed it absurd for him to _not_ be able to bathe, so he quickly ran to the bathhouse before anybody else arrived there.

Link was somehow able to wash up, get dressed, and have a small breakfast in only ten minutes. He must have timed it perfectly, because he arrived at Zelda's quarters the minute another guard was leaving.

As soon as he took his post, the door behind him swung open. Zelda wore her usual royal clothing, adorned with numerous golden insignias and elegant laces.

"Good morning, Link. We will be traveling today. I presume you are ready to depart?"

The knight nodded, respectfully waiting for the princess to lead the way.

' _It sure is nice to leave the castle so often. There's so much to see!'_ Link thought.

* * *

After over half of the day had passed, Zelda and Link reached Gatepost Town. It was past lunch time, so the pair was quite hungry.

"Link, this is Gatepost Town. Why don't we enjoy a nice meal before going to Goron City? It will take multiple days to get there."

He did not reply, which Zelda was expecting. Sikumar's advice rang in her ears: _'Link certainly listens to everything you say. It brings him some peace.'_

"So, appointed knight, do you enjoy a nice meal?"

Link wanted so _badly_ to scream 'YES!'. A delicious meal would always cheer him up, which is why he enjoyed the royal banquets with Captain Sikumar so much.

This time, Zelda looked over her shoulder, asking for a response. Link did his best to suppress a smile and nodded curtly.

"Oh? Well, then let's have a divine feast!" Zelda picked up her pace and led Link to a building that poured out delicious smells of bread and pastries.

 _'I know just the place…'_ Zelda smirked.

* * *

The princess insisted on buying absurd amounts of food, simply to watch Link devour it. She had never seen this side of her knight before, even after weeks of his company. He was _smiling_ as he ate the various pastries and breads laid out before him. His guard was completely down… and Zelda enjoyed that. He was always so tense—so guarded. Maybe if she took Sikumar's advice seriously, he'd disclose more to her and she could see this side of him more often.

But when Link realized Zelda was staring, he felt immeasurably ashamed. _'No! I promised myself I wouldn't let emotions cloud my judgement. This was a test. She wanted to make sure I wouldn't let my guard down, and I've failed it horribly…'_ his smile suddenly faded into the familiar emotionless expression he always wore, and he shot up from the table. He retreated to one of the dark corners of the dining area and stood rigid, like a knight should.

Zelda's heart immediately panged with guilt when she saw him behave in that way.

' _I did this to him. He feels like he's failed as a protector. I should have known. I did this for me, not him. My attraction to him is clouding my judgement. But it's not like he's helping it! He never says what's on his mind, so this is the only way I get to see the real Link.'_ The princess sighed. She rose from the table—which had breadcrumbs scattered across it—and paid for the meal. As she exited, Link followed close behind her.

* * *

The little episode at the bakery reminded Zelda of the bigger picture. Why was she parading around with Link as if he was some sort of toy? The threat of Ganon is very real. She should be helping Daruk control Vah Rudania, not _toying_ with her companion.

Zelda pulled out her Sheikah Slate to plot a course for Death Mountain.

"From here, we'll make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible. He's figured out how to get it to move… However, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn. But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people…" she trailed off.

"That means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage. These Divine Beasts…so much we don't know… But if we want to turn back the Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope."

As she finished her small speech, Zelda was reminded of her inability to control the power of the goddess. She's tried to harness it all her life but to no avail. Zelda pictured Link effortlessly pulling the Master Sword from the ground, not even knowing it was his destiny until the deed was done.

The princess stopped in her tracks. Link looked on with worry and confusion, yet it wasn't evident on his face.

"Tell me the truth… How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet… hero?"

Link wasn't sure what to do. He simply stood in awkward silence until the princess sighed and continued walking.

"I'll be working with the Goron scientists trying to figure out the inner workings of Vah Rudania. Why don't you speak with Daruk while we're there? He seems to have taken a liking to you."

He couldn't help but feel like Zelda was pushing him away. Was it because he failed her test earlier? Link wasn't quite sure, but he recalled Zelda saying the trek would take days. He now dreaded the journey, because he feared that the princess wouldn't say a word after that. Her voice aired a tone of jealousy, but the boy couldn't figure out why.

' _I'm over-thinking this. No more thoughts. No emotions. Just do as you're told,'_ he finally thought to himself.

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock…_


	10. Agony

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Princess Zelda's sudden distaste for Link certainly made the knight feel uncomfortable. Though the journey to Goron City was originally supposed to last three days, the pair arrived in merely two days of traveling.

The princess's pace seemed to have quickened significantly. She wanted to be away from Link as soon as possible—that much the boy could tell.

Though they wouldn't admit it, both wanted the awkward silence to end soon. Zelda had grown accustomed to talking freely and carelessly in front of her knight, and he appreciated the company of her voice.

The worst part of the trek was the final stretch: the hike up Death Mountain. At the foot of the trail, Zelda purchased several fireproofing elixirs. Such drinks were necessary because the volcanic activity of the mountain resulted in the surrounding air to be extremely hot—especially near the top, where Goron City was located. Inhaling it would most certainly scorch a person's lungs. Goron anatomy allows a natural resistance to the intense heat, but fragile Hylians would certainly be walking to certain death without the fireproof brew.

Approximately halfway to the city, Link's body temperature was almost unbearably hot. He wanted so badly to shed his outer layers in favor of a more comfortable temperature range, but doing so was incredibly inappropriate in front of a royal family member.

Pain certainly wasn't a new subject for the boy. He didn't enjoy the sensation, yet he found that pain was the only feeling he could tolerate. For some reason unbeknownst to Link, it was acceptable to tear himself apart but never heal the rifts.

He resolved that the heat was only affecting him, so he kept quiet. The knight wouldn't want to break protocol, after all.

For the first time since the bakery incident, Zelda decided to spark up a conversation:

"My, it sure is quite hot up here. Luckily, it won't get worse than this. We're in close proximity to a lava lake, which explains the temperature spike. Goron City is actually cooler than this."

Link's breathing had intensified, and his vision was blurring. He slowed down and fell to a knee, grasping his chest in pain. He coughed hard, a small amount of blood leaking from his mouth.

Zelda must have heard the throaty cough, because she whirled around in confusion. Upon seeing Link spitting blood and hearing his strained heaves, she gasped and ran over to him.

"Link! I'm so sorry! You never drank a fireproofing elixir!"

She fumbled with her pack, searching for the potion as quickly as possible. When she found it, Zelda quickly uncapped it and brought it up to Link's mouth. He thankfully grabbed the bottle and downed its contents quickly. The boy instantly calmed down, closing his eyes as the icy liquid flowed through his body.

Zelda backed away from the kneeling hero, sobbing lightly.

Link capped the empty container and returned it to her travel pack.

She slowly picked up her pack once more, looking apologetically at her knight.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think… I thought you'd—that you…" she sighed and her breath hitched a few times. "I'm sorry, Link."

Link still had to make sure that he stayed true to the Oath. He couldn't say anything back to her—or nod, for that matter. He simply stared at her blankly.

Zelda's expression darkened a little.

"We're almost there. Let's go," she stated plainly.

Fortunately, the rest of the journey was uneventful. The princess and her knight arrived in Goron City, and Daruk happily greeted the guests.

"Welcome to Goron City! I'm glad to see you both made it here in one piece. Princess, the Goron Research Team is waiting for you up in the main building. Say, Link, would you like to see Rudania while the princess meets with the scientists?"

The knight looked to his liege for confirmation.

"That would be most helpful, Daruk. Thank you."

Zelda then promptly walked toward the compound Daruk specified.

"Come on, little guy. We haven't been able to talk much. Well, I mean I haven't had the chance to talk to you. Sorry. Forgot about the whole Oath thing," Daruk scratched his head awkwardly.

Daruk decided to boast his abilities by demonstrating how skillfully he could maneuver Vah Rudania.

* * *

"Yeah!" Daruk shouted gleefully.

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast!" Daruk released the controls and walked up to the bow of the massive Beast. Link followed close behind him.

"I tell you what…sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around. Let those other champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk. Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains… Mighty tasty. I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing…but mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death! Right, little guy?" The Goron champion raised his hand high and clapped the hero's back on comradery. Only, he underestimated his immense strength and Link staggered forward a few feet before catching himself. The knight also grunted in pain—no broken bones, hopefully. Daruk laughed heartily.

"Hey, by the way…congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight. That's a really big deal! Protecting the king's daughter… No pressure!" Again, he clapped the boy's back; this time, without the strength of a battering ram.

"Seriously, though. The princess is a strong personality—so strong she can't quite see the range for the peaks. Remember that, and you'll be fine."

Suddenly, the entire mountain started tremoring. Both Daruk and Link looked to the peak of the mountain in confusion. The Goron seemed especially worried.

"Huh…? What the—?!" the trembling continued for a few more seconds before a massive boulder erupted from the mountain, heading straight for Link and Daruk. The Goron growled a stiff battle cry and raised his fists defensively to the incoming boulder. The moment it impacted, it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces—and Daruk was surrounded by a glowing orange barrier, completely unscathed.

Link couldn't help being amazed at the sight.

"All right, so what was I saying…" he trailed off. The Goron looked back up to the mountain.

"That was a little strange… As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down boulders that size, then—" he stopped himself.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

The knight and champion stood at the bow of Rudania for a few more moments, staring on at the powerful mountain.

"We should head back down. The princess has probably finished her meeting with the scientists."

* * *

Zelda said her farewells to the Gorons before beginning the trek back down the mountain. Link was sure to follow close behind, as he always did, but Zelda seemed irritable to his presence.

"Must you always follow so closely? It seems you have no sense of what privacy is."

Confused by her sudden outburst, Link slowed his pace to create a little more distance. She seemed to be satisfied with his action, staying silent for the rest of the journey down the mountain.

After hours of hiking downhill, the pair finally reached the foot of the mountain. Zelda returned the unused fireproof elixirs, insisting she had no more use for them. She turned to Link.

"Well, hero, it seems that nightfall is upon us. It would be unwise to travel while lacking the proper gear for the night. We shall lodge here for the night," Zelda's eyes lowered. She sighed.

"Come with me, please. I need to tell you something."

Her knight did as he was told, following her around the back of the local inn.

"Come closer."

He swallowed and approached her, only a few feet away.

Zelda averted her eyes for a moment, studying a distant campfire.

"I… realize that I have coaxed you into breaking proper protocol for a knight on numerous occasions. But one such occasion particularly stands out to me. You recall when we were in Gatepost Town several days ago?" her eyes returned to meet the knight's.

' _Is this…another test? Does she want me to answer? Should I stay quiet? Sikumar was right, emotions really do make things harder than they have to be. Stop feeling, you idiot!'_ Link mentally scolded himself. Reluctantly, he nodded his head.

Zelda smiled. "That's the first time you've answered one of my questions. I'm glad you're warming up, or whatever this is. Anyway, I wanted to apologize for putting you in that situation. It was inappropriate and unprofessional. I'm just so…curious. I always wonder what you're thinking or what you want to say. I thought by making you comfortable I might see a different side of you. But now I realize how vulnerable you felt. I assure you, it will not happen again."

Link's expression remained devoid of any emotion. However, he did nod to acknowledge her apology.

"I always thought that having a personal companion meant I'd finally have someone I could entrust everything to, seeing how my father and Captain Sikumar interact. But I guess that's a bond that takes time." Zelda smiled awkwardly. "When we return to the castle, I will inform my father that I will be taking some alone time. I'll only be gone for a few hours. Just… need to think a few things over. Unaccompanied."

Link wanted to say, _'But it's my duty to protect you! If you need space, just say so. Don't risk your life for childish reasons.'_ Of course, he reminded himself that his opinion was worthless. He's just a dispensable line of defense for the princess. _'That's why you're not allowed to speak. You know nothing. You are nothing more than an unintelligent sack of muscle and flesh. Just kill the assailants and keep your mouth shut.'_

Self-deprecation was one of his newest hobbies.

"Oh, and I'll rent a room for you to sleep, as well. You're far too tired to stay up all night again."

Somehow, the knight knew there'd be very little rest for him tonight.

* * *

In the morning, Zelda and Link set out to reach Hyrule Castle before noon.

The castle staff were happy to see the princess back home safe.

Captain Sikumar pulled Link aside as Zelda went up to her private study.

"Great job so far, Link! Two whole months without incident. That's quite impressive for a young knight like yourself. Take some time to take care of yourself; you've earned it!" the captain complimented, smiling widely.

Link gladly took some time to eat a hefty lunch, polish his sword and boots, and use the bathhouse. He also found a clean set of clothes—undergarments included—in his small room. He felt clean, full, and replenished…but he made sure he wasn't happy. He didn't think he was entitled to _that_ feeling.

* * *

"Father, he doesn't say _anything_! He just stands silently—awkwardly—behind me all the time!"

The king of Hyrule sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Zelda, that is the point. You are supposed to pay no mind to him. He has one duty: protect you with his life. Don't push him beyond that. He swore to uphold the Oath so that you don't have to deal with him."

"But, father, that's the problem. I _want_ someone to talk to. I thought that's what I was getting when you assigned him to me."

"No, Zelda. And I'll cut out his tongue if he speaks. I've already explained this—"

The princess interrupted him. "Oh, would you? Then why's Sikumar so special?" She held a smug look on her face.

Rhoam's expression darkened. "You wouldn't understand. Do not speak of this to anyone."

"Why? You don't want Link to live happily? It's a shame… no parents, no friends, and what did you do? Silence him."

"Guards! Leave us," the king ordered. All the guards briskly left the throne room and closed the exits. Zelda looked around, confused.

"It's clear you care for this boy," he observed. "But you shouldn't. Zelda, it is not your place to speak of his past. That is his business alone. However, it's important that you know he came to us in need. We gave him everything we could, and I had to be lenient on Sikumar. We've experienced more than you can imagine, fighting side by side. The captain convinced me that he might prove to be a good warrior one day, so he gave him company while also being my companion and captain of the entire royal army. Should you ever speak ill of him again, I assure you that you will regret it. Is that clear?"

Zelda's eyes were wider than ever before. Her father had never spoken to her in such a way before—so defensively. She shook her head to affirm his request.

"Don't you dare try to pry him open. It is true that, in time, you two will grow closer. But not now. You'll know when the time is right to grant him his voice back. You see, his fear is what keeps him in line. When he realizes that it's simply the right thing to do, he will feel more comfortable with you in private. Now is not the time, though, so stop with your advances."

The princess studied the floor. "I understand. But…why are you telling me this?"

Rhoam walked closer, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I don't want you to hurt him. He's fragile, Zelda. Not _him_ , but his mind. He's had a rough upbringing and nobody to tell it to. Which is why I must stress that you don't pry. If you start asking questions, he will never trust you."

"Thank you, father."

The two embraced tightly, and Zelda left the throne room. In fact, she left the castle completely. She told Sikumar that she needed some time to herself to think a few things over, so she was going to focus on her research. The captain reluctantly allowed her to leave, but hastily made his way to Link to make sure he followed.

* * *

The princess elected to take her horse to a shrine that has been studied by the castle's archaeologists. She wanted to see if she could engineer access to it, even if she isn't the sword's chosen one. At least some scholarly work would distract her from _him_ and the sealing power, which she still had no idea how to activate.

Zelda tweaked a few things on the front of the shrine's pedestal, hoping her augments would allow access. She held up her Sheikah Slate to activate the shrine.

"Nothing. Just as I thought." She looked up at the rather large structure.

"Hmm… It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one. But, designs can always be worked around, at least I hope. How do I get inside…? I need to activate it somehow."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the whinny of an approaching horse. She looked behind her to see her knight, Link, riding hastily toward her. He hopped off the horse and approached until he was at his normal distance.

Zelda's expression turned angry.

"I thought I made it clear that I'm not in need of an escort," she scolded.

"It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own. I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders. Return to the castle, and tell that to my father please." Zelda strode past the knight, who turned sideways to let her pass. She was a good distance from him when he started following her again.

The princess seemed to notice that he was still right behind her, which made her even more annoyed. Anger boiled up inside her, and she turned around to shout at the faithful knight:

"And stop following me!"

She mounted her horse and rode away at a speedy gallop. Link looked down at the ground, confused by what just happened.

* * *

' _I'm… supposed to follow her, but she doesn't want that. I… think I need to ask Sikumar what to do…'_ a tear threatened to fall, but he held it back and steeled his expression.

Link rode back to the castle in record time. He stabled his mount and jogged to the royal barracks. Luckily, he found Sikumar inside.  
"Link! Great to see you again—wait, weren't you going to accompany the princess? What happened?" The captain's face turned grim.

The knight used his hands to ask for writing utensils. Sikumar quickly fished out a pen and papyrus from his desk.

Link's handwriting was scratchy and barely legible. He wrote, _'She told me to stop following her and ran away. What do I do?'_

"She… oh, I should have expected this. Link, it's not your fault. She's confused and afraid. Rhoam keeps telling her to dedicate more time to unlocking her power, but she doesn't know how. Her research is the only thing concrete and known. You are a reminder that she's failed at unlocking her abilities. Don't take it personally. Look, I know you're confused, too, but you took an oath and swore you'd protect the princess with your life. Go, find her. I'm sure she went to Urbosa; she's close to the Gerudo champion. It's getting dark, so you best hurry."

Link didn't waste another second. He nodded and ran back the way he came. The knight mounted his steed and was off into the setting sun.

* * *

Link stopped for nothing. He rode his horse hard and fast, blazing through the desert sands. As soon as Vah Naboris was in sight, he beelined for it. The night was approaching quickly, so he was forced to make haste.

He tied his mount to a nearby rock outcrop and ascended the massive Divine Beast. After only minutes of searching, he found Zelda asleep in Urbosa's arms.

The Gerudo champion noticed him approaching.

"Ah, well…you certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight. She was out on a survey earlier. Still as the sands, now… So? Spill it, boy. Have the two of you been getting along all right? It's OK… I know. Your silence speaks volumes."

Link was taken aback by what she just said. _'Your silence speaks volumes.'_ Is this what Zelda was truly saddened by? Maybe she's been waiting to have a companion all this time to have as a _friend_ , not just a protector. He mulled over the prospect of being friends with his liege, but then dismissed it, internally reprimanding himself for even considering something so wrong.

"She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny. Don't worry, it's not like you carry any blame in any of this. It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication… She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it… That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing. She really is quite…special."

Urbosa brushed away a blonde bang that had fallen over Zelda's face. Link stayed silent, watching the two. The princess's bond with the Gerudo champion must have been going on for much longer than the boy's knighthood. She seemed so…at peace with Urbosa. Like nothing mattered and that Hyrule was safe. Link enjoyed that look, and he silently wished he could have that feeling, too. Of course, he knew that it was only a dream, yet he still berated himself for even considering the idea of happiness and safety. All the boy had ever known was disparagement and suffering. He is the child of forbidden love. He burdened an esteemed noble with his presence for years as a child. He put in his hours at the training field, only to be harassed by field masters. And now, he faithfully follows his liege only to be pushed away by her. What was he really worth?

"You be sure to protect her with your life. It's quite the honor. The night brings a chill…It's probably time we take her in…" Urbosa trailed off. Her head abruptly shot up. "Hmm… Or…" she smiled deviously.

The Gerudo raised her hand and snapped her fingers. A massive bolt of lightning shot from the skies with a thunderous boom, tearing apart the tranquil silence that existed only moments before it.

Zelda shot up from her arms, covering her ears and shaking.

"Urbosa! What was that?! Did you feel that?" Her breath hitched as something caught her eye. She turned around to see Link standing stiffly behind them. "Wait, what—how did you—what are you doing here?!" she stammered out.

The Gerudo champion laughed heartily as the princess's expression remained confused. Link simply stood his ground, doing his duty as he always has. "Wh—what's so funny?" the princess asked. Urbosa simply laughed more. Zelda's face reddened as she stood up. "I told you to stop following me. Why can't you just listen to me for once?!" Zelda screamed, storming away.

Urbosa's smile faltered. "I promise it will get better. Just try not to push her. She already has enough of that in her life." The Gerudo stood and chased after the princess.

Link waited until both were far away before he collapsed to his knees.

' _Am I failing at my duty? I swore to protect her with my life, but she doesn't want me anywhere near her. I'm such an idiot. Why was I chosen? I'm incompetent and useless. She thinks she's failed at her duty, but I don't even know what mine is! Will I even be alive by the time Ganon returns?'_

At this point, Link was in the fetal position, burying his head into his knees as he thought. It wasn't long until tears started to leak from his eyes. He sobbed for a few minutes before calming down. The knight sat up and hugged his legs.

Closing his eyes, he whispered almost inaudibly to himself:

' _Stop. Feeling. You can't talk, so why feel anything anyway? Just do your job. Stop being such a nuisance. Your life doesn't matter. That's why you're dispensable. Shut up and protect her. So what if she hates you? You don't deserve happiness anyway. You're worthless.'_

More tears spilled out. He gritted his teeth.

' _STOP!'_

He wiped away the tears and rocketed up to a standing position. Link nearly lost his balance, still shaking from his mental breakdown, but caught himself. As a final decree, he drew his sword and looked at his reflection in the moonlight.

' _You don't deserve happiness. Stop feeling and stop thinking. Now and forever.'_

He sheathed the Master Sword, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and solidifying his impassive facial expression.

Link figured that Zelda would stay in Gerudo Town for the night because _voe_ —men—were prohibited from entering. He resolved that he'd wait until she left the next morning to follow her at a long distance.

In the meantime, he decided to sleep next to the shrine just outside the walls of Gerudo Town. Maybe some shuteye would help him think more logically.

The boy tried his best to lay comfortably against the side of the shrine, keeping the Master Sword ready to fend off any attackers at a moment's notice.

He finally closed his tear-stained blue eyes in hopes of being taken away by the reprieve of slumber.

 _Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock…_


	11. Relief

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Link rose early in the morning. He was thankful that he caught some sleep, feeling ready for the day.

He opened his bright eyes to see the sun barely above the Gerudo Highlands, indicating it was about to get very warm. Being the princess's champion meant he wore very thick clothing, ensuring that a blow would not break skin. The girth of his tunic and trousers meant he was well-equipped for frigid weather. Desert heat, however, is a different story.

Link winced at the memory of his skin charring on the hike up Death Mountain. The knight knew all too well what heat exhaustion can do to a person. He was hidden from the view of anyone on the main trail or in the city, so he shed his outermost layer in favor of a more comfortable temperature. He still had clothes on, of course, but to remove his royal armor in public is a violation of his pledge. After formally researching the details of a knight's duties, Link knew that the purpose of the Oath was almost entirely to satisfy the public. So, following proper protocol in public was a necessity.

For the first time since his induction, he inspected the bright blue armor piece dubbed the Champion's Tunic. It was soft and beautiful on the outside, adorned with lace patterns and tailored to fit his physique perfectly. He probed the inside of it, feeling the hardened leather beneath. The whole piece didn't weigh as much as chainmail would, but it certainly had some heft to it. And it was comfortable to wear, which is always a bonus. Link could only wonder what fine blacksmith designed it.

He gently ran his fingers through his lush blonde hair. He played with the two locks of hair in front of his ears. This was the only hair style he'd ever worn, which he found some peace in knowing. He felt the aquamarine ear piercings that dangled from his earlobes. Link finally stopped feeling his head. It was somewhat absentminded, yet he found himself thinking about how he could be better. The knight spent so much time criticizing and scolding himself, never taking a second to think positively.

' _Where are these thoughts coming from? There's nothing I can do. I'm such a failure. What's the point in even trying anymore?'_

Perhaps there was something symbolic about taking off his armored tunic. Maybe something in his subconscious unlocked when he didn't force himself to cover his true thoughts with a façade of stolidity, or maybe his contention indicated that he was unfit for duty. Whichever it was, the knight again donned his tunic and secured his weapon harness to his back. He would wait patiently in the shadows of the nearby temple ruins, watching for the princess's departure of Gerudo Town.

* * *

"Urbosa, I can't thank you enough for comforting me after…last night's events." Princess Zelda smiled.

"Remember, he's just a boy. I understand if you two don't get along, but you need to understand that he's just doing what the king asked him to."

Zelda nodded. "I know, but… I'm not sure how to proceed now. I'll I've ever done is push him away. What if he gives up and accepts execution because of how I've treated him—"

"Princess, do not allow these thoughts to pervade your consciousness. Return to the castle and make things right. I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time is right."

Lady Urbosa and Princess Zelda embraced once more, and Zelda turned around to leave.

"I'll see you soon, Urbosa."

* * *

Zelda made it about halfway to Kara Kara Bazaar before she noticed something odd: on either side of the road, there seemed to be an unusual amount of blood in the sand. As she inspected it closer, the princess realized some of it was fresh. A bloody battle had just been fought here, yet she couldn't see anyone around.

Which could only mean one thing…

' _Yiga…'_

Right on cue, three Yiga Clan assassins wielding bloody scythes appeared behind the princess.

Zelda never ran so fast in her life. She knew they were gaining on her, but all she could do was run. She saw the familiar rock outcrops and shimmering waters of Kara Kara in the distance, so Zelda sprinted with as much power as possible. As she neared the small oasis, her legs were giving out. She could barely keep a jogging pace.

Two of the assassins blinked into invisibility and re-appeared in front of her. Zelda tried to catch herself, but instead ended up falling to the ground. She was helpless as the three assailants surrounded her painstakingly slow, relishing in the fact that three measly amateurs would have the head of the princess.

One of the Yiga raised their scythe, aiming to decapitate the princess in a single, swift strike. She saw his hand begin to swing down, and Zelda knew that this was the end. The only person who would protect her was long gone, for she pushed him away even when everyone else insisted that she didn't. The princess closed her eyes for what she knew would be the last time.

Instead of feeling the stinging pain of a blade, Zelda heard a familiar grunt and a brief commotion, then silence. She snapped open her eyes to see none other than Link in a defensive position, intimidating the other two assailants. The third, who nearly took Zelda's life, lay motionless behind her.

' _Did he… was he… after I'll that I've done, he still endangers himself to protect me. How could I ever think he wasn't worthy? The sword chose him for a reason. He has the spirit of a hero, and all I've done is shun him for that. This…all this…isn't his fault. It was all my doing. Oh, Hylia, please forgive me!'_

Zelda remained sitting on the sandy ground of the desert, staring at her knight in awe.

The other two Yiga took the hint, running away as fast as they could. Link sheathed the Master Sword, turning in her direction.

He silently approached her, extending a gloved hand. Zelda took the hand, hoisting herself up.

"Thank you, my… Link."

The knight froze at his name. This was _definitely_ a violation of the Oath. Not only did the princess thank him, she also called him by name. Link did not know what to do, so he stared at the princess with wide eyes and a rigid posture.

"I think the time is right. We… need to talk. I mean it." Zelda offered a small smile to which Link nodded reluctantly.

"Let's be off, then. This heat is unbearable."

* * *

As usual, the castle staff was happy to see the princess return safely. Link had certainly been doing his job well, at least from the public's perspective.

The pair followed their usual routine: inform Captain Sikumar of their return, then part ways until dusk.

Link bathed himself, ate a hefty dinner, polished his weapon and boots, and fetched a new change of clothes.

Zelda too bathed herself (in her private bathhouse, of course), ate dinner with her father, and donned her nightgown.

By sundown, Link was already standing guard in front of the princess's private quarters. He didn't think much of the day's earlier events or of last night. In fact, he usually forced himself to not think at all. He always ended up hurting himself when he thought.

Link was surprised when the door behind him opened suddenly. He respectfully stepped aside, expecting Zelda to exit the room. Instead, the princess stepped close to her knight.

"Link, come inside."

His head snapped in her direction, and their eyes locked. Zelda did not smile or waver, indicating she wasn't playing with his will.

He swallowed, reluctantly obeying her command. Link sheathed the Master Sword and followed her in—closing the door behind him. He'd never been inside of her private quarters before, so he took a few moments to analyze the room: a grand bed with lush blankets and pillows; a small desk with a few books and a lit candle; bright blue tapestries with the insignia of the royal family hung from the vaulted ceiling; and a wooden wardrobe sat in the far corner or the room.

Zelda wore a simple white gown (nothing fancy about it) and her hair was in its usual style. Her facial expression was almost as unreadable as Link's, which the knight found slightly disconcerting.

The princess led Link to the bed, where she sat on top of it. She patted the emptiness next to her, gesturing toward the boy. Again, he froze and went wide-eyed. Before he could think himself to death, Zelda assured him: "This is an unspoken part of the Oath. My father insisted that I wait until the right moment, but with Ganon's return imminent I don't think there will ever be a good time. I won't force you to do anything, but it's right that you know what I'm about to tell you."

The princess's serious tone did relieve Link a little, so he slowly descended onto the bed. He never stopped looking at the princess—assuring her that he was listening intently, like he always did. She, however, averted his gaze.

"Link, when you swore to uphold the Knight's Oath, there was one clause that you weren't told about. That is why Sikumar explained it to you. I could never have withheld it from you…" she trailed off.

Zelda closed her eyes tight and balled her fists, breathing deeply.

"You'll be able to talk to me. It's… it's part of the Oath. The first part of knighthood is to make sure you can handle yourself being completely alone. Then, the bond between liege and vassal strengthens by conversation being allowed. It's why Sikumar can speak to the royal family; Rhoam relieved him of his silence long ago. They're inseparable, Link, which is what I thought we were going to be when you were sworn as my protector. I'm so sorry for being naïve and thinking that's how it would be. I assured myself that you still needed to understand your duties and that you weren't ready yet. But I was wrong, Link. You fully understand the responsibility you've undertaken as my guardian. That much was proven today…out in the desert. I realized that it was _I_ who didn't understand. I've tried my whole life to unlock this divine power to fight Ganon, yet I've only succeeded at failure. I think…I was jealous of you. I saw you as my enemy, yet you're the only one who could possibly be my friend in all of this," a tear rolled down Zelda's cheek.

Link simply sat next to her, listening closely to her words.

"It broke my heart to see you shut yourself out from everyone. Everything you ever knew was ripped away from you the day you drew the master sword from the ground. You used to talk to Sikumar, and I remember watching you train some nights in the field…"

The knight's jaw dropped at that sentence. Zelda _watched him train_ …meaning shirtless in the firelight?! Public nudity was a serious offense in Hyrule, and the princess easily could've had him executed for such a crime.

Link could no longer appear stoic. His face reddened like an apple, which the princess grinned widely at.

"And that's why I think now's the time. Link, I formally grant you your voice. You may—no, _please_ , speak to me." She offered a sheepish smile.

' _Is… is this a test? What do I do?!'_

Link wanted to scream. He was confused, scared, and embarrassed. His stare went blank, and he started shaking.

He calmly tried to stand up, but he utterly failed and fell hard on the floor.

Zelda gasped, rocketing up to catch him. Luckily, she caught his head before it cracked on the stone floor. He looked even more terrified now that he was on the floor and the princess was holding his head. The boy started hyperventilating and shaking rather violently. Zelda simply whispered sweet nothings into his ear, rubbing small circles on his chest. After a couple minutes, he slowly sat up. Zelda continued comforting him, which he appreciated.

Link's breakdown slowed itself to a halt. He eventually bowed his head and studied the floor while Zelda continued rubbing circles into his back.

After all the terrible things she did and said to her knight, the first words he ever spoke to her were nowhere near what she was expecting.

"I'm sorry…" Link whispered, his voice so restrained that Zelda barely heard it. Not wanting to startle him, she slowly retracted her hand and spoke quietly.

"Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong," she stated plainly.

He turned toward her and crossed his legs, clasping his hands above his lap. Link kept his head bowed.

A tear fell from his eyes.

"I failed you. I should have been better. I'm sorry," his voice was still barely a whisper.

Zelda scooted closer to him and lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Link, you are not the one who has failed. You've done everything right. Please, don't tell yourself that you've failed. You were chosen by the Master Sword for a reason. You have courage. You are brave. You are strong. Link, please don't beat yourself up. You deserve praise, and… you deserve happiness" Zelda brushed the tear off his cheek.

His eyes again returned to the ground. Instead of an expressionless face, he wore a look that suggested he was deep in thought.

Zelda decided to lighten the mood.

"Do you recall when we were in Gatepost Town, Link?"

He nodded.

"Which of the dishes was your favorite?"

The knight's head perked up and a small smile played across his lips.

With a more elevated volume, he answered, "Everything was amazing! I could always go for a delicious meal. Food is—" he cut himself off, covering his mouth with his hands.

Zelda laughed heartily.

"It's okay! I had no idea your voice was so soft and smooth. Please, I've wanted to know for so long, Link. But first let's get off this terribly uncomfortable floor."

Link grinned and nodded. The pair groaned as they returned to the much softer bed.

"So… you like food?" the princess began.

"Yeah… I like cooking, too. I like just about everything food-related. I taught myself how to cook when I was very young, but the castle served every meal so I haven't had a chance to cook in a long time," Link was beaming. Zelda liked this side of him: genuinely happy and worry-free. But she knew it wouldn't last. Tomorrow, they'd return to their normal routine. Tomorrow Link wouldn't be allowed to talk.

"I had no idea you were such a glutton, Link," she teased. His face reddened at the comment, but not before a grin spread across his face. Both broke into a laughing fit, clutching their stomachs and enjoying each other's company.

Link and Zelda made some more small talk before it was time for Link to change shift with the other guard.

"Link, I enjoyed seeing you with your guard down tonight. You're a great person. I hope that…this won't be the only time," she offered timidly.

Her knight nodded nervously, unable to prevent a blush from spreading across his face.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak, princess. It means a lot for somebody to care about me…" he trailed off.

Link stood up and walked toward the door. He turned around and smiled at Zelda, who waved goodbye.

Stepping into the corridor outside the princess's chambers, Link again masked all his emotions with stolidity and impassiveness.

The boy could only wonder why the princess had granted him this privilege. Did she genuinely care for him? Why would royalty want to make small talk with peasantry?

He could never understand the mysterious ways of the princess.

At least he wasn't about to explode like he was only a few nights ago on Vah Naboris.

Maybe he could treat his pain.

The scars would stay, but the wounds can heal.

Right?


	12. Massacre

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Zelda could not forget the previous night's events. Had she really _heard_ his voice? Did Link spend all that time simply holding a conversation with her?

Even the idea seemed surreal, not to mention the actual memory. Her knight—who swore to never use his voice and protect her with his life—had actually made himself vulnerable to her. How long had he been begging to speak? Did he enjoy the freedom?

The princess mulled over the entire situation for hours the day after. Her knight had been given a day to himself, to recuperate from recent journeys and live the day at his own leisure. Zelda planned to stay in her study for most of the day…she didn't have anything to attend to for nearly a week. Maybe she could talk with Link again, in private?

' _No…'_ the princess cursed herself. She'd already toyed with his will and manipulated him. Link has been nothing short of loyal, yet she continues to seek reasons to chastise him. No matter how hard she looks, there is nothing to be found. He is dutiful, responsible, and respectful—everything expected of a vanguard knight for royalty. It is unfair to him to continue such behaviors. Any punishment he receives for breaking ancient protocol would inadvertently result in her accepting all the guilt available. She's the one who pushes and compels him. He's just following her commands.

Zelda found herself a victim of her own speculations. She could no longer consider every angle; it was all too much. There was only one other person in Hyrule who could help her with such a situation—someone who could empathize with her and the knight.

A knock came from the door. Zelda was obviously expecting a visitor because her fervent pacing immediately altered into a beeline for the door. She opened it and ushered in the great Captain Sikumar, hoping he could answer some of her questions.

"Princess! What urgent matters did you wish to discuss?"

Zelda shifted her weight from one side to the other.

"With all due respect, captain, I'd prefer to ditch the formalities for this particular conversation. It entails more personal matters…" she trailed off.

Sikumar's posture loosened considerably.

"Of course. What's on your mind, Zelda?" the captain asked, seating himself in one of the study's chairs. Zelda followed suit.

Her volume significantly lower, she continued, "It's about my… _relationship_ with Link. I won't go into specifics, but we've grown… closer, recently. And I—I fear that it may evolve into a friendship, which is strictly forbade by the Oath. I do not know how to continue without breaking any more protocols, or more importantly without hurting anyone in the process."

Sikumar scratched his chin.

"You made him speak, didn't you?" he deadpanned.

Zelda's eyes flared for a moment, clearly shocked by the claim. Her lips did move, but no words came. He was right. She couldn't tell him otherwise.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" he joked.

"Seriously, though. Your father and I have been discussing this matter since the boy was sworn in. It was only a matter of time before this happened. Don't feel that it was wrong, but also don't flaunt it publicly. It is a risky affair—I'll admit that—but if you want my opinion, it's about time that both of you had someone to hold onto. That boy hasn't had a real anchor since… well, his past isn't my story to tell." Sikumar winked at the implied point.

"My point is that it's healthy for you two to communicate effectively, but don't make a habit of it. He's still new, naïve, and inexperienced in the eyes of the people. If word gets out that he's letting his guard down, Hylia knows what will happen. Well, you know what will happen, so make that an incentive to keep this private."

Zelda grimaced at the very thought of no longer having Link by her side…

The two sat in silence for a short while before Sikumar cleared his throat.

"You're doing the right thing, Zelda. You know that I know what you have been facing for your entire life. You give so much effort to unlocking your power yet you have nothing to show for it. Link… he knows what that's like, too. He understands your distress because he's felt it before—working hard every minute with no reward. You're opening up to him, and that's helping him cope with his thoughts, too."

Zelda's head shot up at that remark.

"Really? What do you mean helping him cope?"

Sikumar laughed dolefully.

"It's rather curious, honestly, that I'm telling you this. I thought you already knew. You aren't alone in this fight. I mean that both literally and figuratively. Calamity Ganon will be upon us, very soon. You know that. Link will be fighting alongside you when that time comes. And leading up to that is your mental fight to stay strong and harness your divine blessing. You aren't alone, Zelda. He's there not only as your protector but as your companion. He thinks about it, too. Link is very intelligent. He can help you and you can help him. Link is scared, Zelda. He's scared out of his mind. Just like you. The day that sword chose him he lost everything. At least his life in the fields made sense. He knew what to do and how to do it. But now… he drifts just as much as you do. It will take both of you to defeat Ganon, but the first step is understanding each other and staying on the correct path."

Zelda considered these words very carefully, trying to draw the meaning out of them.

"So… are you suggesting that I… continue speaking with him?"

"I suppose in a way I am. But be careful, Zelda. Tread these waters very lightly. It is impossible to tell when a storm is brewing."

"Thank you, Sikumar. Well, in that case, have you seen him around the castle today?"

"I believe he was in the armory earlier before he left the castle. Some of the sentries told me he was wearing heavy gear when he left—" he stopped himself short, eyes widening at a realization.

"He may be in trouble. Zelda, it is not my place to ask this of you, but you should seek him out and ensure he is okay. I fear… he may have done something regrettable."

The princess's eyes widened. Seconds later, she shot up out of her chair and ran to the castle stables. She would find Link and make sure he was okay... She would find her _friend_.

* * *

Link rose early in the morning. He decided that today would be a day of honing his skills. Ganon's impending return is only more reason to do so.

 _He'd never admit it, but Link was only trying to not think about last night. Did he really talk to the princess?! Surely, that was just a hallucination. He'd never give up on his duty so easily. It's best to just distract himself from reality._

He ate a hearty breakfast and groomed himself for the first time in months. Link removed his peach fuzz facial hair, trimmed his long blonde locks, and washed his hair.

Next stop was the armory. He had the master sword and his tunic, but the boy planned to do far more than take on a few assailants. Link needed to feel the rush of battle. He would assault an enemy stronghold. Alone. He'd ignore anyone who tried to stop him.

 _Maybe this was adequate enough of a punishment. Link understood that he broke protocol the night before; he had to answer for his crimes. The Oath is not taken lightly._

Link donned thick steel plate armor over the Champion's Tunic and his trousers. He decided against using a helmet; the tactical advantage of increased sight is invaluable.

 _A blow to the head would be a quick way to die, wouldn't it?_

Checking his gear one last time, Link decided he was ready. He snuck in to Sikumar's study in the barracks and checked for the most recent intelligence on monster activity. Apparently, the western plateaus of Death Mountain were buzzing with activity.

' _Death Mountain'… what a fitting name!_

Link calmly—silently—headed for the stables. He mounted his steed and set off at a full gallop.

 _The Hero of Hyrule didn't quite value living as much as those around him valued his life. But how could he ever accept that? Nobody cared for him. He's expendable. And he was going to prove it. He was going to prove just how easily he could be replaced._

* * *

When Link arrived at the location specified in the captain's intelligence reports, he instantly knew he was in the right place. The entire mountainside was brimming with monsters: Moblins, Bokoblins, and Lizalfos pervaded the ashy, red landscape. Link thought about all his past mistakes:

Talking to the princess.

Talking in general.

Failing his duties.

Failing the princess.

Wielding the Master Sword.

Training at night.

Watching the guards train.

Reading Haseem's books.

His parents' death.

Being _born._

Link could only think that his entire life was an accident. Why would _he_ be the one to wield the sword? How could Hyrule's fate be bound to such an insolent, churlish, moronic _boy_?!

Tears fell freely from his eyes. He was at his worst. Rock bottom. Link drew the Master Sword, which glowed a compelling light-blue. His breath hitched, and his hands shook. This was it.

Again, he thought of his mistakes. His life. His failures.

 _Himself._

Link was seeing red. He would kill anything—anyone. Nothing mattered. He charged the entire legion of monsters, completely fearless. Link struck each one with a blow powerful enough to split a mountain, never missing a stroke. He flailed the blade through the throats and heads of each individual monster, shrieking disturbing sounds somewhere between howls of sorrow and barks of anger as he cleaved through the infinite adversaries.

One by one, the entire unit of monsters that once held Death Mountain now stood as a tribute to the volcano's namesake. The smell of rotting flesh began to permeate the mountainside.

Every monster challenged the Hero. And every monster was met with unmatched fury and unmatched despair.

Link was heaving painfully. His lungs ached and his muscles burned. He was exhausted.

He dropped the Master Sword, which clanged against the gravelly terrain. He dropped to his knees, a faraway look in his eyes.

He lifted his arms, inspecting each one. His right arm was _covered_ in blood. Not monster blood—which has a strange purple hue—red, Hylian, blood. His blood. Now the pain matched the sight.

Link wailed in pain, the anguish taking over. He bent inward and grasped his forearm, which burned like the sun.

He looked closer at his arm, and confirmed his suspicions: a shock arrow had broken through his armor and the tip had chipped off—lodging itself into his forearm. Link quickly undid the steel armor pieces, tossing them away. He removed his gloves and stuffed them into one of his pockets.

Now came the truly painful part.

Link reached into the open wound and, with his fingers, pulled out the electric arrow tip. Most of the pain did fade, but there was still an intense throbbing sensation. He used the small flask of water he brought to rinse the wound and his hands. At least he wasn't covered in blood anymore.

As he was patching himself up, he didn't notice the figure standing in front of him.

"You're… alive…"

Link froze. He knew that voice. It could be easily picked out in a crowd.

The figure quickly rushed up to him and sat next to him. Princess Zelda's concerned expression told him that she knew what he did here. The unusual part, however, came when she tightly embraced him. Link involuntarily grunted at the sudden pressure on his arm.

Zelda instantly backed away.

"Link! You're hurt!" she reached out to his arm and gently pulled it away from him. She looked at the gash left by the arrow tip, which was now starting to heal.

"That cut doesn't look too bad, actually. You're fine for now. But you know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness."

' _I know. This was reckless. I'm so sorry, Zelda… all I ever do is fail…'_

The princess's tone switched from concerning to scolding.

"As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal."

Zelda looked out across the field of dead bodies and blood pools that stained the mountain.

"It seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks on the rise…but the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well."

The princess seemed to think that Link was attacked. She had no idea that he came here intentionally and out of his own volition, seeking a battle.

"I fear that—I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon. And, if that's the case, then I'm ready to expect the worst. We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible."

Zelda stood and began walking toward her horse. Link followed suit, using every ounce of his willpower to suppress the grunting sound he made as he stood.

* * *

As he followed Zelda down the mountain, Link looked at the newly-formed gash on his forearm. Now that he had his fit of rage and destruction, he could think at least somewhat clearer.

Link's life had never been a mistake.

The mistake came when he thought his life was meaningless and that others didn't care. Zelda came to find him. Sikumar was probably worried, too. How could he be so selfish? His life _did_ matter; not just as a pawn in some grand game of war, but as a person. What he did on this mountain today was a mistake. There is no doubt about it in his mind. But this scar will never be erased. He will learn from his actions today and move on.

' _The scars will stay, but the wounds will heal…'_


	13. The Cost

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Zelda had tied her horse next to Link's. She untied the leather strap secured the steed to a rock outcrop and climbed onto its exquisite saddle. Link did the same, and the two were off. Zelda led with a slow trot, completely devoid of words. The boy could hear light sniffles and hitches in her breath, which was no doubt caused by his reckless actions up on the mountain. He knew that he was being destroyed, internally, and it was only a matter of time before he had to vent some of his anguish. Link cursed himself for not confiding in the princess; she and Sikumar were the only ones he could truly trust.

The pair slowly descended the red, rocky cliffs until they reached a calm river at the foot of Death Mountain. Zelda gradually slowed her pace, eyes glued to the ground as she continued to emit brief gasps. She came to a halt, which Link expertly mirrored. The boy was slightly confused about their halt, yet he slightly dreaded he knew why they'd stopped.

He scanned the surrounding area, not a single person in sight. She was probably going to talk to him…

"L-Link," she started, trying to suppress her sobs.

The princess dismounted and beckoned the knight to come closer. His unwavering loyalty resulted in zero hesitation, but to some degree he was reluctant. He couldn't tell her what the _real_ problem was. It's nothing for a person of her status to be concerned of—especially when it concerns someone as lowly as a muted orphan.

Link had recently found it customary to refer to himself as a _mute_ , an _orphan_ , while thinking introspectively. As far as he was concerned, his fallacies seemed of far more importance than his successes.

"Why?" was all she could manage between sobs.

Link felt a wave of guilt wash over him, knowing precisely what she was talking about. He simply studied the ground and distracted himself with observations of dirt patterns.

Zelda stepped closer, placing her hands upon his shoulders. The sudden contact made his head snap up and meet her eyes.

The princess whispered, "Please, Link, tell me… Why?"

He finally lost his composure, face melding into a frown and posture slumping. As always, he spoke very quietly in his butter-smooth, seldom used voice:

"Princess, I… I've failed for the last time. It's nothing to be worried about, I was acting selfishly and foolishly. I'm sorry," he stated, tears threatening to drop. Link wiped them away, cursing himself for feeling anything. Of all that he could feel, pain seemed to be the most intense variety.

Zelda's hands dropped from his shoulders.

She sighed.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me, I understand. But, please, Link… you aren't alone in this. I need you. Not just as a bodyguard, but…" she wiped tears from her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I need you as a friend."

His facial expression was nothing short of shocked. Why would someone like the heir to the throne care for someone so feeble, weak and complicated as _him_? Link could only nod, deciding he'd always be loyal to his duties, whatever they may be. If Zelda required more than a protective companion, he decided that he would serve as any sort of tool she needed.

"Answer me, Link, truthfully. You don't have to be more than my protector, but… I think… there really isn't much else to do at this point. You've been my protector for many months, isn't it time we at care about each other? You might not know it, but I enjoy your company. Even in your perpetual silence I find peace in knowing that you're listening to every word. It's just… sometimes I wonder what you have to say. And I wonder what you think. Maybe I'm being greedy. Maybe not. I don't know, honestly, but…what you almost did today could have got you killed. No matter what, Link, you are worth saving. Thoughts and words can be just as painful as arrows and cuts."

Link considered her words at the heart. Is this what he wanted? The knight knew he faced some kind of internal turmoil, but he assumed it was a problem only he had to deal with. Could Zelda genuinely want to talk to him, or did she want to see how easily he disregarded the Oath? Link still concerned himself with the Oath when situations like this arose; he could never put his happiness and needs above an ancient protocol that favored nothing of the like.

He decided he'd need to tell _someone_ about what he felt, but his duties prevented him from doing so. Being vulnerable around the princess—whom he swore to protect at all costs, in any circumstance—was not one of his favorite practices. How could a feeble boy possibly communicate his feelings in the right way to someone raised with an air of elegance and propriety? Surely, someone of his weak mental caliber would mess up and say the wrong things or in the wrong way. It would be best to only do as she asked; never more.

The knight stepped back and fell to a knee. Zelda almost gasped at the abrupt change of tone.

"Your majesty—" he began.

Zelda hissed. " _Stop_. Do not call me that."

He stiffened.

"I'm serious, Link. If you favor destroying yourself more than doing what's right, that's your choice!" she shouted, storming away.

The boy finally lost his entire façade. His head fell to the ground, and he tipped over like a petrified goat. He stared blankly into the sky, regretting everything and begging the goddess for a do-over.

Zelda seemed to notice his rather uncanny behavior, whirling around and gasping.

"I forgot about…" she trailed off, tears beginning to fall yet again.

"It's not your fault, princess," Link stated quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I will… answer all of your questions. Absolutely anything. I swear on my own life, I will. But… not yet. I'm not ready."

Zelda noticed his quivering body—obviously, he was telling the truth. He _never_ let his guard down. When he did, he felt alien in his own skin. He felt like an outsider in his own body. The discomfort of lowering his walls made him physically incapable of being calm. The princess regretted putting him in such a state. Surely, this must be a factor in what's tearing him apart. His condition was far more apparent to her, now: he liked being silent and listening to others. But he was simply blind to what it had done to him. He wasn't ready to accept it, not yet, but Zelda's words were of divine truth. _Thoughts and words can be just as painful as arrows and cuts_. Link's agony was invisible from the outside unless he spoke from the heart, which he seldom did, resulting in more pain—a deadly cycle of suffering.

"I… I understand. I'm…" she furrowed her brows in thought.

"Let's do something fun for once. Come with me," she said with a new, lighter tone. Link removed his right glove, making sure his mark was still well-hidden, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He felt self-conscious about every mark on his body, especially ones with significant events behind them. His abdominal scar, from when a faceless figured assaulted him for being a disloyal slave. His mark, which began this entire journey and silenced him for good. And now, recently added to the collection, the scar on his forearm where an arrow had impaled him in his fit of grievous rage. Maybe, one day, he could bare such imperfections to someone he trusted. Maybe he could find the heart to trust someone. _Actually_ trust someone, on an intimate level with mutual understanding and importance. Not romance, per se, but something real and tangible, something of an unbreakable bond. Link never felt urges to pursue another romantically or sexually—at least as far as he knew.

Link stood up and followed an excited princess back to their horses. She took off at a full gallop, which the knight happily matched. The boy actually found himself smirking at Zelda's hasty maneuvers. He enjoyed the thrill just as much as she did.

Zelda slowed down, gesturing for him to ride abreast her. He trotted up next to her, grinning madly.

"I've always loved doing that. These horses are so well-trained and receptive. Incredible how well the stable hands can train these mighty beasts…" she patted her mount, who whinnied happily.

"Link, do you like flowers?"

His smile faded into a look of confusion. She eyed him with disbelief.

"No way. You've never seen a flower?!"

His face reddened, and he nodded affirmatively.

"We're quite close to a meadow. Follow me!" she called, returning her steed to a gallop. The knight did the same, following her closely, skillfully.

She dived through a small gathering of trees and raced up a shallow hillside, then hopped off her mount. Link wasn't sure why until he scanned the vast rolling hills of Hyrule Proper, north of the impressive castle that housed this land's rulers. He was in awe at the number of colors that dotted the landscape.

"Look, Link, there are new blooms everywhere!" she said gleefully.

"Look, there's one! And another! The flowers we have in Hyrule aren't just beautiful, they're also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things."

The princess retrieved the Sheikah Slate from her hip and snapped a couple photos of the lovely, vibrant petals. She turned a bit more, but stopped at the sight of something odd.

Her expression melted into something mixed between sorrow and disbelief.

"This one here is called the silent princess. It's a rare, endangered species."

She lowered onto her knees and crawled to the white flower. Link mirrored her actions, but remained a respectable distance from her.

"Despite our efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here, in the wild. All that we can hope is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own."

Zelda smiled sadly, and Link thought that her little speech about this Silent Princess seemed strangely like an homage to her own struggles trying to harness her divine powers. She had no teacher; her mother passed many years ago. All that she could do was hope that she could figure out how to save the kingdom on her own. The boy shook the thought from his head, knowing she was perfect and never thought ill of a situation. Sure, she'd told him her worries about not being able to use her sealing power, but of course she would have it under control, right? His thoughts were nothing more than the desperate thoughts of a peasant still trying to know his place. Someone like the heir to the throne could never understand his problems, much less care. And Link thought he was right in dismissing his pain as petty selfishness. Even when he was feet from death's door, fighting a hundred assailants at once, not once did he think that his condition, his grief, was curable.

Zelda's gaze upon the silent princess was interrupted by movement in the grass next to it. She gasped and dashed forward, covering the creature with her hands.

"Is that what I think it is?! Look at this!"

She picked it up and crawled to Link, who was now very aware of her proximity.

"I don't believe it, but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effect under the proper circumstances."

Zelda extended her arms to him and revealed her catch: a toad. Apparently, it was some kind of special breed, but a toad nonetheless.

"Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here, and with your level of physical fitness, you'd be a perfect candidate for the study! Go on!"

She scooted even closer to him, and he shot her a pleading look, raising his arms in helplessness.

"Taste it!"

Link yipped in fear—or disgust, it didn't really matter—and fell onto his back. He was now in an odd position, laying on his back with his legs folded uncomfortable beneath him. Zelda laughed merrily and set the frog down, who hopped away in terror. Link couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he sat up.

"Honestly, though. Those things are quite difficult to trap," she said between laughs. The princess patted her legs and picked up the Sheikah Slate.

"Well, Hero, looks like you've got one more champion to meet!"

The boy's heart sank. _Mipha_. He recalled vaguely one night at a royal feast when she could never keep her eyes off him, a strange look in her eyes, and how she always protected him during recriminations. Revali's cold criticism was always met with a lengthy retort from Mipha and Urbosa. Daruk didn't much care for arguing, but he also agreed with the Zora. Link never got to know the aquatic champion of the kingdom, so he vowed to meet with her very soon.

"There isn't anything planned on the diplomatic agenda for a week, so now's the perfect time to head to Zora's Domain! We should set out immediately, so we can secure a meal and lodging before sundown."

The knight nodded and followed the princess to their horses.

* * *

The trip to the grand city of Zora's Domain was uneventful, which both Link and Zelda were grateful for. After so much commotion in their past journeys, a peaceful, quiet ride was favorable.

The pair's horses were stabled nearby at the foot of the mountain. Their mounts wouldn't be able to make the climb, so Zelda and her companion footed the remainder of the journey.

Link, of course, had never been to the Zora homeland, so he marveled at the exquisite architecture and designs of their clothing.

The king of the aquatic people greeted Zelda happily and ignored Link's presence. The princess asked about Mipha's whereabouts, and one of the king's squires pointed to Vah Ruta, high above in the mountains. Link nodded and left the throne room.

He had no idea how to swim up waterfalls, so he decided to take the long way up. Unfortunately, he was met with an unnatural number of Lizalfos with electric arrows along the way. He was so busy fighting that he didn't notice his arm wound had reopened and blood was spewing out. By the time he noticed, his vision was blurring and he felt light-headed. He must have lost too much blood…

As he faded to unconsciousness, he saw a figure running toward him quickly. It wasn't a Lizalfos, but he couldn't quite see their facial features…

The boy collapsed and fainted, lying motionless. Mipha got to him seconds too late, seeing the wound still open and bleeding. If she waited any longer, he would have died from blood loss. The Zora activated her healing powers and sealed the wound. She couldn't remove the scar, but she took away the pain and sealed it for good. He was safe. As long as he drank enough water, he'd replenish the blood he lost. Mipha sighed… she'd have to force him to drink water and use her powers to accelerate the blood production.

The Zora lifted the lightly-muscled (but still immensely heavy) Hylian onto her back and Vah Ruta lowered her trunk for her to set him on. She put him into the recovery position and retrieved her flask. She filled it with fresh spring water from the vast lake that fed into Zora's Domain and forced the boy to drink. He woke slowly, dazed and confused. Mipha sat next to him and began healing him. His vision returned and he was in reality again. He glanced over at the Zora and nodded thankfully.

She looked at the wound, likely wondering what had caused it. Link didn't want to tell her too much, so he simply opted for using his other hand to gesture an arrow impacting him.

The Zora smiled. "I knew it looked like an arrow wound. Looks like it went very deep. That's… dreadfully painful…" she trailed off, grimacing at the thought.

"I was thinking… this reminds me of the time we first met. Well, when I first laid eyes on you. You were always loyal and systematic, carrying out your obligations at all costs. I remember some of the pained looks on your face, and I remember wanting to heal you, just as I'm doing now. I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did. We're actually the same age, in case you didn't know. I was always willing to heal your wounds even back then."

The Zora retracted her arm and Link marveled at her skillful, efficient healing on his body. It seemed she could manipulate his very skin and blood to her will. He shuddered at the thought of her having complete control over what his body does…

"So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll but up against. But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get, if you—if anyone ever tries to do you harm… Then I will heal you. No matter when or how bad the wound. I hope you know that I will always protect you. Once this whole thing blows over, maybe things can go back to normal. You know… Perhaps we could spend some time together."

Link smiled at the thought of being in Mihpa's company more often. She truly did seem to care for his well-being and happiness, which even he could not. Even so, he had a duty to protect Zelda, and… well, it seemed the princess felt the same way about him. But it was woefully inappropriate to accompany Zelda in _that_ way, on a personal level.

The knight reminded himself that he has one job: protect Zelda with his life and defeat an enemy that doesn't yet exist.

Oh, how lost the poor boy was, and how blind he was to it…

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

* * *

 **Author Note**

Poor Link just keeps getting worse, doesn't he? :(

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know many of you were hoping for Link and Mipha to remain unchanged from the official lore, but unfortunately I had to alter their relationship to make Link's life harder (I promise I'm not a sociopath).

Really, though, we're almost there. 1-2 more chapters, then you're in for the feels. I'm mentally preparing myself for the climax chapter; it will be hard for me to write. I'm going to shoot for 5,000 words, longer than any other chapter I've posted thus far.

Winter is coming…

;)


	14. Friend

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

"So, Link. How was your meeting with Mipha?" Zelda asked, flipping pages in a royal ledger she presumably obtained from King Dorephan.

The Hylian knight smiled very subtly, but it was a drastically different sight than he normally-stoic expression.

Laughing between breaths, the princess exclaimed, "I thought so. The first time I met the Zora champion, I swear she was the most innocent, kind being to ever live. If that idea is mirrored by your experiences, then it must be true!"

"Unfortunately, it seems King Dorephan requires some assistance balancing his domain's finances. Of course, that is not in my realm of expertise, so I'm afraid we must return to Hyrule Castle at once. However, I'm sure there wouldn't be any harm in taking a visit to Lake Hylia on our way," Zelda offered.

Link's grin melted into a meek look that usually accompanied fear.

' _I simply must do what she tells me. Nothing more. She did not tell me to_ enjoy _it, so I won't. I don't deserve that after what I've done. Protect her and obey. Nothing more.'_

"Link?" Zelda seemed concerned upon seeing that rather curious expression plastered all over his face. Clearly it was a red flag after what he'd done the last time she tried to treat him as a person, much less a friend. The scars still remained from that specific event, in fact…

The princess gulped, and her sworn knight removed all emotion from his face once more, returning to his version of normal.

* * *

Princess Zelda had visited the lake several times in her life, before Ganon's threat of existing seemed all too real. Now she was accompanied by one who would lay down his life to ensure she had hers.

' _How noble'_ , she thought. _'_ _I've condemned this boy to die for me and he's the only one I've ever revealed a meager secret to...'_

Link ignored the expansive lake that served as a landmark for seafarers entering Hyrule, opting to practice his swordsmanship instead. To him, the luxury of seeing natural beauty belonged to his princess, not his lowborn eyes.

As he struck the air with the Master Sword, he thought of his roots and his home. A golden-haired, blue-eyed boy newly aged seventeen spontaneously chosen by a divine weapon to fight an ancient evil alongside a goddess-gifted princess.

He was nothing compared to her, yet to her, she was nothing compared to him.

Bound by the Oath, Link was tearing himself apart thinking about how worthless he was. A brute with a sword, he reminded himself. Nothing more.

Zelda could never admit to Link that she was afraid. As her father had reminded her many times, it is her duty to server as a role model for the soldiers waiting to die by a power greater than them. Scholars and archaeologists struggle to unlock a power that might very well save Hyrule and she sits around and tries to break her sworn protector's oath.

It didn't add up. How is it possible that two souls, so painstakingly crafted to be a dynamic duo could have such dissonance? Some orphaned peasant wasn't supposed to draw that sword, Link thought. It should have been a member of the king's guard, or a master from the training grounds. Not _him_.

Yet the boy always forgot that the sword only has one master: its chosen.

Zelda still felt that her attempts to press Link into talking were heathenish and traitorous, even though she'd relieved him of that particular clause of his oath long ago. She decided it would be best to give him time to himself for a while, at least until she unlocked her power.

Hopefully that would be soon…

As the princess and her knight silently contemplated their situation, a storm brewed overhead. Zelda retreated beneath a tall tree with leaves thick enough to keep her dry, but Link seemed utterly unfazed, continuing his practice.

Small, sweet drops of rain quickly turned into thick, relentless ones, soaking the entire landscape—and Link.

"I doubt this will let up anytime soon. We may have to find shelter come nightfall. There's no way we'll make it all the way back to the castle in this weather."

Link nodded curtly, sheathing his sword and stepping under the tree. In close quarters, princess Zelda now realized that he wasn't soaked at all. The armor he wore, which he was currently unstrapping, was waterproof. Only his head was wet.

"What are you doing?"

The knight continued undoing his armor, taking the time to ensure he didn't damage a single strap or fastener.

At last, the sky-blue tunic slid off his lithe body, revealing the same sort of white tunic he always wore. Link draped the tunic around the princess, gingerly, and tied one strap to secure it.

It would keep her dry as they walked to the nearest inn.

He would guard her with his heart quite literally upon his sleeve—defenseless. He might very well freeze; the rains grow cold as summer ends.

Link's dedication to his oath meant more to him than his own happiness.

After a short walk through the downpour, the pair had at last found shelter. It was a simple inn, noticeably similar to one they had stayed in not long ago. Zelda paid the innkeeper the fee for two beds and removed the tunic Link had put on her. It did a better job at keeping her dry than she expected. The only part that was wet was her hair, but when she looked over to Link, his shirt was soaked. She could see the faint outlines of his slim body and the way he tried to hide his shivers. Princess Zelda decided at that moment that it would be unfair to her knight to deny him happiness. She did not feel any romantic attractions to her protector, rather a strange air of sympathy—no, _empathy_. She knows how he feels. He may know how she feels. Maybe Zelda can go on knowing that her knight may one day become more than a shadow.

He could become a friend.

Link sheepishly removed his tunic and trousers, now clad in only his underclothing and stockings. He washed the discarded clothing in the inn's washbasin and hung it up to dry at the foot of his bed. Still, with red cheeks, he climbed into the bed and quickly fell fast asleep.

Zelda watched the entire ritual.

He's afraid. Not of her. Not of the innkeeper. Not even of King Rhoam.

Link is afraid of himself. The way he tries to hide his body, the way he hastily climbed into bed so that he couldn't be seen any longer. He's not burly and muscled like the heroic statues outside Hyrule Castle, yet he isn't petite and scrawny either.

That must be it. Not just his body type, but Link as a whole. The boy in one package.

He doesn't fit in. He isn't a kingsguard, yet he's no sell-sword. He's not a peasant, but he certainly isn't noble. What _is_ he exactly?

Being a knight is the only thing certain and unchangeable to him. Zelda is trying to change the statue of his identity without a chisel. She might break him, or the wind and waves might get there first.

She must support his dedication and reward it. Silence him? No, quite the opposite actually.

* * *

She doesn't know it yet, but Link saved Zelda. For so long, she had given up on trying to access her powers. Now that the threat to the realm is so _tangible_ as Link wields that shimmering, indestructible weapon of the goddess, she has once again true faith in discovering herself. No longer will the visits to the places of power be merely routine.

Zelda's gift is ready to be discovered, but she isn't searching in the right place. Not yet.

She needs to believe that her knight is more than a knight first.

* * *

Several days later, Zelda and Link rode to Sanidin Park. In the middle of the biggest rotunda stands a horse on its hind legs, rearing to greet traveling riders.

The princess was in the middle of a very long one-sided conversation about horses. Link had said a few mere words about how to tame her mount, and considering that was the only thing he'd said in quite some time, she wanted to hear more. Not about horses, not about anything in particular. She just wanted to hear his smooth voice once more.

No, she wasn't falling in love with it. Zelda was concerned. She swore to Hylia that she heard a fearful tone in his voice. Seeing that he had already nearly had himself killed by monsters, though only one scar to show for it, she was rather interested in his well-being. He has no family, no friends, and is forbidden from speaking—a surefire recipe for disaster.

Zelda decided she would take Link with her to the final spring of power that she hadn't yet visited. But she wouldn't just up and go, commanding him along. She would take time to make sure he felt safe with _her_. He's a person, too, and though he tries to shut them off, he feels just as much as she does.

She wants to make sure that it's clear his presence is important to her. Not verbally, of course. She wouldn't be so blunt and beg him to not kill himself, yet she wouldn't shy away from helping him either.

Maybe the prospect of being his friend isn't so far off after all.

The two hopped off their horses and entered the park.

"See that mountain? That's Mt. Lanayru."

"It takes its name from the goddess of wisdom. Lanayru's decree is very specific. It says: 'No one is allowed, under the age of seventeen…

"For only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.' I've prayed at the Spring of Power, and at the Spring of Courage, yet neither awoke anything inside me. But maybe up there. Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one. To be honest, I have no real reason to believe that will be the case. But there's always the chance that the next moment will change everything. Tomorrow...is my seventeenth birthday."

"So then I shall go, and make my way up the mountain. And… you will come with me."

Link immediately dropped to a knee.

Zelda grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up.

"Please, Link. I know your secret."

His face paled.

"This is all you have. Being a knight, protecting me, wielding the sword that seals the darkness..."

His eyes, and posture, softened.

"But I want to give you one more thing. Come with me, up the mountain. Not as my lesser. Not as my squire, nor my bodyguard, nor anything other than my knight. As… my friend."

Zelda smiled softly, to which Link also smiled.

Again, they mounted their horses, except this time Link did not keep his distance.

He rode alongside his princess—no, his friend.

 _Friend…_

Link liked the sound of that word.

 _And at last the clock struck twelve_. _No more ticking, no more tocking, only silence… and peace._


	15. Finale

Notes at the end of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Link rode alongside the princess all the way to the foot of Mount Lanayru. He attempted small talk, but he quickly found that his tongue wasn't as sharp as his sword. His sentences tended to trail off, as if Link forgot what he was going to say. Zelda found that trait particularly adorable.

Zelda's aura of wisdom seemed to grow stronger as she spoke with him.

It was an alien feeling for the boy. He was beginning to feel something he hadn't felt since Sikumar defended him from the field masters back at Hyrule Castle.

Trust.

Link trusted Zelda for the first time. Atop the freezing mountain, they would by secluded and alone. He could finally tell someone his whole story.

* * *

The trek up the mountain was longer than expected, yet the knight and princess enjoyed every moment of the journey.

"Wow, look at that..."

Zelda dropped to her knees, staring in awe at the Spring of Wisdom.

An ice pathway led out across a freezing lake, flanked by towering spikes of ice which glowed a faint blue.

She slowly—cautiously—walked out to the center of the spring, hoping the ice wouldn't give with each step she took.

Finally, kneeling before the iconic statue of the beloved goddess that marked each Spring of Power, she began to pray.

Link backed off and watched the princess from the trail head. Eventually, he decided to sit down. This is her last chance to unlock whatever power she was supposedly granted by Hylia. It will take time.

* * *

Hours passed. If Link wasn't constantly kept alert by the freezing gusts atop Lanayru, he very well may have fallen asleep.

He could tell that Zelda was exhausted, and his own strength was also beginning to wane. Even the sun had enough for one day, dipping below the horizon.

The princess wordlessly got up from her prayers and trudged over to Link, who had already taken off his pack and retrieved a two sleeping wraps fabricated from the warmest fibers in the world: warm safflinas.

"Link, I hope you won't mind, but if we are to survive this sleep, we must conserve body heat and stay as close as possible."

He nodded, reaching once again into his pack. He pulled out a needle and a roll of twine and fastened the sleeping wraps together, forming a single large one.

The pair found a small hollow in the ice that would protect them from the wind, huddling as close as possible under the sleeping wrap and quickly slipping into a cold sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Link folded up the sleeping wrap and stuffed it back in his pack. Zelda again tried prayer, but she knew it was obvious this wasn't going to work.

She ran over to her knight and fell into his arms. He rubbed her back and held her close.

"Z-Zelda… it's not your fault. This isn't the way, you'll figure it out. I'm here for you, it's okay," Link comforted.

That seemed to work. Being that the sworn knight seldom talks, his words are often special; bound with truth and honesty.

Zelda looked up from his chest and into his eyes. A tear fell from her cheek, but this one was unlike any of the others that preceded it. This one represented joy… hope… _love_.

A similar tear fell from Link's cheek, and at that moment the two embraced harder than ever before.

The princess and the knight had finally found peace in that moment, holding each other as if the next second they may lose each other.

Link didn't have friends in the training field, only mentors and adversaries. Anyone Zelda thought of as her 'friend' at Hyrule Castle was nothing more than another suitor or thief trying to get something from her that they couldn't offer in return.

Her silent knight was a true friend.

His lost princess was a true friend.

On top of that mountain, time stood still. A bond was made; stronger than the mortar of Hyrule Castle; truer than the steel of the Master Sword.

* * *

Link and Zelda discarded their cold weather gear as they neared the foot of the mountain once more.

The champions of the Divine Beasts must have caught wind of the princess's journey. Each of them sat at the East Gate, deep in thought until they saw the princess and the knight approach.

Daruk spoke first: "Well? Don't keep us in suspense. How'd everything go up there on the mountain?"

Zelda let out a faint whimper, shaking her head 'no.'

Revali asked next: "So you didn't feel anything? No power at all?"

"No..."

"Then let's move on," stated Urbosa. "You've done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help. After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that.. thing."

"That's kind of you. Thank you."

Mipha approached Zelda.

"If I may… I thought you, well, I'm not sure how to put this into words. I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I think—when I think about—"

The Zora champion was cut short by furious tremors and thundering roars echoing though the valley.

The group could barely keep standing.

Ganon emerged from beneath the castle, soaring high into the clouds and littering blood-red lightning wherever it went.

"Let's stop wasting time! We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down! Now Champions! To your divine beasts! Show that swirling swine who's boss! Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack. This needs to be a unified assault! Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle. You can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!"

Daruk'd pep talk seemed a bit dramatic, but so is Daruk.

Urbosa placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe."

The princess whirled around.

"No!"

"I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield, but there must, there _must_ be something I can to do help."

* * *

Ganon outsmarted the inhabitants of Hyrule. It defeated the champions and took control of the guardians, annihilating any hope of defeating the beast.

Link and Zelda rushed to the castle, but things had already turned for the worse. Sikumar led the High Guard around the ramparts of the Sanctum. Each of the twelve knights were clad in glistening steel plate, adorned with the golden symbols of the Hyrulian royal family and the triforces of power, courage, and wisdom. One by one, each of the guards fell, and the captain was the last one standing. Ganon itself came down from the heavens and ravaged his soul, causing his mind and body to shatter from existence. King Rhoam charged for the last time from the Sanctum, his two bannermen vanguard braver than ever, rallying to their king under any circumstance.

Just like the faithful military captain, the fair and just leader of Hyrule met the same fate.

Zelda screamed a bloodcurdling cry of fury and hate. Ganon turned its attention to the princess.

' _IF I REALLY DO HAVE THIS STUPID POWER OF THE GODDESS, NOW WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO USE IT!'_ the princess thought to herself.

Nothing came.

Suddenly, Link yanked her away from the scene and began sprinting out of the castle. A drenching rain fell from the skies.

"No! Link! Ganon is right there! You need to fight him!"

"You know I can't do that anymore! The beasts, the guardians, it's all over! But I can still protect you, and that's what I intend to do!"

The knight skillfully drew his sword just as he had done every time in training. Only, this time, the sword shone a brilliant white light and hummed with divine power.

Hundreds of Ganon's minions and tens of guardians charged at Link, and the same number were cut down by the sword that seals the darkness.

"We need to get the last stronghold of the Hyrulian army! Princess, try to keep up!"

Again, he started to sprint, but he lost his grip and Zelda fell into the mud.

The knight whirled around and dropped to the ground in front of her, sheathing his sword.

"How? How did it come to this? The Divine Beasts… the Guardians… They've all turned against us… it was… Calamity Ganon. It turned them against us. And everyone—Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk… They're all trapped inside those things… it's all my fault. Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn't harness this cursed power! Everything… everything I've done up until now, it was all for nothing, so I really am just a failure! All my friends, the entire kingdom… my father most of all… I tried and I failed them all. I left them… all to die."

Zelda collapsed into Link's arms, sobbing loudly as she held him close. She could feel his heartbeat and his warm breaths.

"But we have to push on. You're right, Link. We need to go."

The princess sprung to her feet, and again Link drew the Master Sword. They pushed through the pouring rain, fought off the forces of Ganon, and kept their hopes up when hope had vanished from the world.

After several hours, the princess and her knight found themselves in the middle of a battlefield. Soldiers of Hyrule did what they could to fight off the onslaught of guardians, but their efforts were fruitless. The guardians were simply too powerful.

Even Link's strength has its limits. His legs finally gave up after hours of running, dodging, and abuse. He ungracefully fell to his knees, catching his fall with his sword.

A guardian spotted him.

"Link, save yourself! Go! I'll be fine, don't worry about me! Run!" Zelda pleaded.

The knight drew his last ounce of strength and will to stand up.

The guardian's laser locked on to him, and he raised the Master Sword.

The princess's heart stopped. This was her only friend; her only companion in this world. This world, which would soon meet its end if her companion was lost.

The guardian's eye flashed a brilliant blue, and—

"NO!" Zelda ran in front of him, engulfed in a golden light. She raised her hand, catalyzing the golden light into a single blast of sheer power, which instantly shattered any curse Ganon had on the guardians and obliterating any minion of evil in a huge area around her.

She looked at her hand, dumbfounded.

"Was.. was that… the power..." she muttered.

Link grunted as he fell back to the ground, blood dripping from his lips. He curled into a small ball, his eyes feeling heavier than stone.

Zelda rushed to his side. "No.. NO! Link! Get up!"

She sat him up, holding his head. He coughed up more blood and turned his head toward the princess's.

"You're going to be just fine."

The boy's brilliant, lovable blue eyes shut one last time as his body went limp.

Zelda cried into his chest. How could she have possibly been so naive and blind? It wasn't prayer, dedication, or anger that gave her power. It was _love_. She had finally made a connection with another soul and that sparked her power.

The princess swore she would keep fighting until she could not, just like Link had done for her. Everything about the boy's life was unfair, and he still gave everything for her. She will do the same.

As she swore her silent vow, the Master Sword told her how to revive her companion. He would lose his memory, but he would come back to defeat Ganon while she holds it at bay.

"Princess!"

Two Sheikah warriors sprinted at unimaginable speeds toward her.

"Are you alright?!"

She ignored their question. "Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection. If you don't get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that clear?"

The warriors nodded, scooping the boy up.

"Then make haste and go! His life is now in your hands."

She'd worked so hard to build a bond with Link, she wouldn't let it slip away so easily.

Zelda ran to the castle to use the entirety of her power to temporarily seal Ganon inside the castle.

The princess only hoped she could re-establish her connection with Link, if only his memories will return.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Thanks for reading. I had a blast writing this piece over the past few months. Leave a review and let me know what you think!

Special thanks to Serenity Dragonhart (See DeviantArt for more of her pieces) for creating the cover art for TKO.


End file.
